Au delà du temps
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Poudlard est endormi. Rien ne bouge. Ronald Weasley rêve même. Mais soudain, un bruit étrange vient réveiller l'école... Deux étrangers arrivés si étrangement, ce n'est jamais bon signe dans une école de sorcellerie... [Terminée]
1. Nouveaux arrivants

Au delà du temps…

Note de l'auteur: Me révoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic Hp. (Ca a été long, je sais) J'espère qu'elle plaira. C'est bien sûr une future RWHG. Le premier chapitre est un peu court. Mais ce sera plus long par la suite.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux arrivants.

Il était tard. Poudlard était sombre. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans les couloirs. Tout était juste paisible. Chaque élève dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un jeune rouquin attachant ronflait même, le sommeil emplit de rêves plus enchantés les uns que les autres. Non loin de lui, son meilleur ami s'agitait, encore hanté par les horribles images de la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Cela faisait plus de trois mois maintenant, mais il n'oubliait toujours pas. Dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, Hermione Granger respirait à un rythme régulier. Même les professeurs étaient eux même plongé dans un sommeil des plus profonds…

Le souffle du vent se faisait ouïr légèrement, tapant sur les battants de volets de la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons. Ron souriait au ciel, plongé dans son monde à lui…

Elle était là, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais avoué. À vrai dire, éveillé, il réfutait lui-même cette théorie. Mais une fois endormi, son subconscient l'emmenait là où il pouvait crier son amour à l'infini sans risque de représailles, sans aucune souffrance. Elle s'approcha de lui. Où étaient-ils ? Peu lui importait. Où étaient les autres ? Cela avait encore moins d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il était avec elle. Il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il aimait. Et elle, elle lui soufflait délicatement sa réponse. Ron se sentit frémir lorsqu'elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Elle riait même à présent. Elle tournait et voguait laissant aller à l'air ses magnifiques cheveux châtain. Ron vint l'attraper par les hanches. Il pouvait sentir son parfum tellement elle était proche. Et inlassablement, il lui répétait : Je t'aime Hermione…

Ron Weasley se réveilla en sursaut. Il tourna la tête et observa les alentours. Il n'était pas le seul éveillé. Harry l'était aussi, ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir entendu. Un bruit sourd avait retentit, sortant le rouquin de ses si précieuses rêveries. Ils se levèrent tout quatre et rejoignirent rapidement la salle commune. Toutes les filles étaient là. En réalité, tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient présents.

-Restez calme, ordonna Hermione. Nous allons aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron qui en fut immédiatement étourdi. À chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne pouvait que la fixer et bredouiller. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Ron s'avança. Il avait été préfet avec elle l'année précédent et l'était encore cette année. Son devoir était de la suivre. Et il le fit.

-Où allons-nous, demanda-t-il timidement à sa compagne.

-Nous allons nous renseigner auprès des professeurs. Un tel bruit n'a absolument rien de normal.

Il aimait quand elle prenait ce ton autoritaire. Alors qu'elle marchait, ses cheveux en bataille voltigeaient tout comme dans son rêve. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'apprécier ce simple fait d'être en sa présence.

-Voilà Mc Gonagall.

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur la directrice de leur maison. Celle-ci semblait tout aussi confuse que ses élèves. Elle tentait même de le dissimuler. Elle secoua la tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le professeur Dumbledore est allé voir. Le bruit semblait venir de la grande salle.

Ron tenta de se remémorer ce craquement qu'il l'avait sorti de son sommeil. On eut dit que quelqu'un transplanait et que le son produit en avait été décupler. Oui, à la réflexion, c'était bien cela. Un traditionnel « Crack » d'un transplanage, ayant résonné une bonne dizaine de fois plus bruyamment. Dumbledore apparut soudain, deux silhouettes dissimulées derrière lui. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard intrigué. Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille sortirent de l'ombre.

-Voici les fautifs, déclara Dumbledore.

Sa voix était calme et ne laissait nullement décelé une quelconque trace de colère. Il semblait même sourire derrière sa longue barbe blanche.

-Minerva, nous avons enfin nos nouveaux arrivants.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall jeta un regard attentif aux deux adolescents. Le garçon avait les cheveux d'un roux sans doute aussi éclatant que ceux de Ron et les yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan. Il était plutôt grand, mince et élancé. Quant à la fille, elle avait une longue chevelure d'un brun très clair et les yeux noisette.

-Professeurs, je ne comprends pas très bien, s'étonna Hermione.

-L'arrivée de ces jeunes gens était prévue. Nous ne l'attendions pas si tôt. L'incident est clos.

Dumbledore soupira d'un air serein. Le professeur de métamorphose ne semblait pas tout à fait en accord avec le directeur mais laissa tout de même faire son supérieur.

-Retournez dans vos dortoirs, ordonna-t-elle à Ron et Hermione. Rassurez les autres. Vous en saurez plus demain matin.

-Mais professeur…

-Tout de suite !

Hermione se renfrogna sur elle-même. Elle détestait ne pas savoir et être ainsi laissée dans l'ignorance. Elle voulut rester, mais le bras de Ron s'enroula autour du sien et l'entraîna.

-Tu peux bien attendre quelques heures, lui souffla-t-il.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

-Ça m'arrive d'avoir raison.

Il lui sourit. Elle répondit. Ron avait toujours son bras agrippé à celui de son amie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'effet que lui procurait ce simple contact était ahurissant. Il la détailla tout au long de leur chemin. Il la tenait toujours. Elle ne s'était pas défaite de son étreinte –pouvait-on appeler cela ainsi.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Dumbledore nous expliquera tout sur ces nouveaux arrivant demain.

La voix de Hermione avait claironné la nouvelle dans toute la salle commune permettant à tout le monde d'aller se recoucher. Ainsi en avait-il été. Les Gryffondor étaient remonté dans leur dortoir.

-Bonne fin de nuit, Ron, lui lança Hermione avant de remonter rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Cette lueur d'admiration scintillait dans ses yeux. Il contemplait chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait, même le plus singulier. La terre semblait s'arrêter de tourner lorsqu'elle était là.

-Ron, ferme la bouche. Tu vas finir par baver, gloussa Harry.

Le rouquin se reprit immédiatement et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. C'est dans un fou rire de Harry qu'ils remontèrent se coucher. Ron retrouva ainsi ses fameux songes, malgré tout méditatif au sujet de ces deux étrangers…

à suivre...


	2. Le silence est d'or

Au delà du temps...

Merci pour l'accueil chaleureux à cette nouvelle fanfic! Ca fait vraiment plaisir...

Réponse au reviews!

Cloporte : Intriguante? Ouh, ravie que ça fasse cet effet là. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

anacofleb et Shiefa Li : Merci beaucoup pour vos deux review et voici la suite.

Sherazade : Ha, mystère qui sont-ils ces deux jeunes... On le découvrira assez vite ou tout du moins cela va vite devenir évident... Mais j'avais envie de faire une fanfic ou Ron était vraiment amoureux... (Comme j'aimerais qu'on pense ainsi de moi :P) Voici donc la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira...

SayanSayoran : Ron et Hermione du futur... Intéressant comme point de vue. Il y a de l'idée. (Faut dire que retourneur de temps, je n'y avait même pas pensé... Mais comme je suis toujours dans l'écriture... ;o) ) Néanmoins, le mystère sera vite dévoilé... Voilà la suite!

Aiglus : Oui, Ron et Hermione miniature je trouvais plutôt intéressant pour leur rajouter quelque chose de plus mystérieux encore. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;o)

Servane : Haaa tu crois savoir :P Et bien avec ce deuxième chapitre tu pourras voir si tes soupçons sont corrects... J'espère que tu aimeras.

Virg 05 : Les deux nouveaux arrivants, un lien de parenté avec Hermione et Ron? A quoi penses-tu exactement? Mais il est plus que probablement qu'ils aient en effet un lien avec eux. Je ne le nierai pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils leur ressemblent. Mais parenté?... A voir. Voilà la suite.

Chapitre 2 : Le silence est d'or.

Le lendemain matin, Ron ne tenait pas en place, pressé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire au sujet de ces jeunes étrangers. Il était debout avant tout le monde, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'était sans ignorer la fâcheuse tendance qu'avait Ron de toujours se réveiller assez tard, quitte à arriver en retard au petit déjeuner. C'était –comme le disait Hermione- le moment où ses deux penchants les plus forts s'opposaient : Le sommeil, et la faim.

-Tu es bien matinal. Un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas, sourit Hermione.

-Je suis quelqu'un de mystérieux, lui souffla Ron.

La jeune fille rougit et frissonna lorsque sa respiration atteint son cou. Elle avait eu l'impression que ses lèvres étaient venues chatouiller sa gorge. Ron n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il en avait eu envie. Il n'avait pas hésité.

-Alors les tourtereaux, on peut y aller maintenant, claironna Harry en entrant dans la salle commune.

Les deux amis rougirent. Harry ne le prit pas en considération. Il se dirigea vers les prenant chacun par un bras et les emmena dans la grande salle…

Ils étaient là. Les deux étrangers de la nuit précédente étaient assis au côté de Dumbledore. Lorsque les estomacs furent rassasiés –excepté celui de Ron qui était insatiable- le directeur se leva. Le rouquin émit un râle de frustration lorsqu'il dû délaissé les différents mets qui s'offraient à eux.

-Chers élèves, aujourd'hui, nous avons l'énorme privilège d'accueillir deux nouveaux étudiants dans notre enceinte. Amy et Samuel… Wood, affirma finalement Dumbledore. Ils sont jumeaux et par conséquent dans la même année. Il entreront en sixième. Le choixpeau a fait son choix ce matin même. Nous nouveaux arrivants ont tout deux été envoyé à Gryffondor.

Il avait annoncé fièrement la fin de sa phrase. Ce fut l'effervescence à la table de rouge et or. Tous applaudissaient. Cependant, trois d'entre eux affichait tout de même un air inquiet. Le directeur n'avait pas dit d'où ils venaient, ni pourquoi ils étaient là. La joie qui avait envahie la grande salle semblait éloigner les questions…

-C'est insensé ! S'énerva Hermione alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans la salle commune bien avant les autres.

Elle balançait ses bras dans tous les sens, excédée par l'attitude du directeur. Il avait réussi à intégrer les deux nouveaux sans aucun problème, sans que personne ne se demande le pourquoi du comment.

-Ce n'est pas clair du tout. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

-'Mione, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Si il y a quelque chose à découvrir, on le découvrira, affirma Ron. N'est ce pas là toujours ce que l'on fait ?

La jeune sorcière laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps. Ron avait raison. Ce phénomène se produisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il prenait du plomb dans la tête. Hermione s'assit face à Harry, resté taciturne le long de la conversation. Le portrait de la vieille dame pivota soudain. Une fine silhouette rousse apparut, suivie promptement de quelqu'un de plus frêle. Sam et Amy venaient de faire leur apparition.

-Bonjour, déclara nerveusement le garçon. Nous ne voulions pas vous interrompre. Mais Dumbledore nous a dit que les préfets pourraient nous aider.

Immédiatement, Hermione se redressa. Elle se plaça fièrement face à eux et leur sourit. Ron ne bougea pas. Il avait beau être préfet, il ne réalisait jamais que les besognes telles que celle là l'incluaient aussi.

-Ron, veux tu bien te bouger, s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que tu es préfet toi aussi.

Il se leva vaillamment tout en soupirant. Il se plaça au côté de Hermione. Elle avait de la chance qu'il l'aimait autant. Jamais il n'aurai fait une pareille chose pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

-En quoi pouvons nous vous être utile, demanda Ron d'un ton las.

-Un peu d'enthousiasme, s'il te plait.

-En quoi pouvons nous vous être utile, répéta-t-il avec légèrement plus d'entrain.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui laissait transparaître une certaine admiration, ce qui éveilla l'attention de Hermione. Tandis que de son côté, Ron semblait toujours bailler aux corneilles.

-Nous voudrions juste savoir où se trouvent nos dortoirs, sourit Samuel.

-Bien sûr. Ron va te montrer. Quant à moi, je montrerai à Amy les chambrées des filles.

Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle avait le front haut et sembla ravie d'être la conseillère des nouveaux. Ron rit sans joie. Elle l'agaçait au plus haut point et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était si déterminée, si sûre d'elle. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. Samuel dévisageait Hermione… SA Hermione –pensée qu'il voulut immédiatement chasser, en vain. Ses poings se serrèrent à mesure qu'il regardait le jeune poser des questions à la préfète.

-Sam, les interrompit-il. Les dortoirs, c'est par ici !

Il pointa sèchement son doigt vers les escaliers. Il se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers les marches. Le rouquin suivit… le rouquin… cette ressemblance était somme toute étrange. Ils auraient facilement pu passer pour deux frères. Ils s'avancèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage qui menait au dortoir. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient la même démarche traînée en lenteur. Les jeunes filles émirent toute deux un rire en coin.

-Voilà la chambre, annonça Ron. Là, c'est ton lit. Tu vas sans doute rencontrer Harry.

Il pointa d'un geste net le lit dans lequel dormait habituellement Harry. Il passa ensuite aux lits suivants en émettant à chaque fois une courte description de ses amis. Par un sortilège que Ron ne connaissait sans doute pas, la chambre avait été aménagée de sorte que les six garçons puissent tous y dormir.

Du côté des filles, Hermione désigna à Amy l'endroit où elle logerait en la mettant en garde de ne jamais écouter les ragots que colportaient Lavande et Parvati, ses deux nouvelles comparses de chambre.

-Elles racontent toujours les pires horreurs sur tout le monde. Tu ne peux rien faire sans qu'elle n'en fasse des histoires…

Amy baissa la tête. Hermione fut presque certaine de l'avoir entendue murmurer quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette idée absurde. Elles redescendirent dans la salle commune. Harry était attablé, il lisait un livre. Au même moment, les deux rouquins réapparurent… Samuel se dirigea immédiatement vers sa sœur. Hermione rejoint son ami.

-Tu as vu, souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille de Amy. Il est exactement comme sur…

-Comme sur les portraits, oui.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Samuel s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il lui souleva doucement le menton.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas leur mentir, souffla la jeune sorcière.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Dumbledore nous a interdit d'en parler. Tu te souviens ?

-Mais…

-On ne peut pas. Un point c'est tout.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron et Hermione lançaient des regards interrogateurs vers leurs deux nouveaux protégés. La jeune sorcière croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Ron soupira.

-Tu aurais pu te montrer plus agréable, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Hey, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je déteste les corvées de préfet et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu aurais pu essayer au moins.

-Mais je n'avais pas envie !

Au même moment, deux exclamations jaillirent des deux coins opposés de la pièce devant le regard incrédule de Harry.

-Tu es tellement buté, crièrent Amy et Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas buté, se défendirent Samuel et Ron.

Le survivant releva le nez et balada son regard d'un bout à l'autre du la salle commune. Il avait presque l'impression de voir double. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Ça, ça fait peur !

Ron et Samuel quittèrent simultanément la pièce laissant en plan les deux filles. Toutes deux soupirèrent d'un air désespéré devant le comportement immature des deux adolescents.

-Ha, celui là, murmurèrent-elles toutes deux sans entendre l'autre.

Tapis dans son petit fauteuil, Harry n'avait pas manqué la scène qui venait se dérouler. Des questions venaient de lui envahir la tête. Ils songeaient à toute sorte de possibilités. Mais très vite, ses doutes se dissipèrent et il n'y pensa plus. Quelques jours passèrent. Tout sembla se passer au mieux. Les nouveaux s'intégrèrent bien vite. Une grande amitié s'était liée entre Samuel et Hermione. Ce qui n'était pas vu d'un très bon œil de la part de Ron. Mais en somme, tout semblait plutôt normal… aussi normal que cela peut l'être dans une école de sorcellerie… Jusqu'à ce que…

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre qui ouvre à nouveau sur une suite... Qui arrivera ua plus vite :o)

Une petite review pour voir si ces deux arrivants sont démasqués?


	3. Soupçons

Au delà du temps...

Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre... J'avoue que certaine réponse sont plutôt évidentes. Maintenant, il faut voir le comment du pourquoi, si ça marche et tout et tout... J'espère ne pas décevoir (j'ai l'impression que cette fic se dégrade au fur et à mesure des chapitres...) N'hésitez pas à être honnête... Mais avant tout : Réponses aux reviews, qui sont nombreuses! Merci beaucoup!

Shiefa Li : Moi? sadique? Peut-être juste un tout petit peu sur les bords... j'adore faire ça :P (c'est un vieux trucs pour que le lecteur revienne après lire la suite Lol. Non je plaisante, j'ai un côté sadique. Hum, l'hypothèse tient toujours, oui, oui...

Aiglus : Merci... J'espèrais vraiment que la fin serait humoristique et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle t'a plu. Et je pense que tu penses plutôt bien au sujet des deux nouveaux.

Emma & Danaé : Comme je l'ai déjà dit à une miss plus haut, je dois avoir un côté sadique... Merci beaucoup pour votre review et maintenant que votre théorie est ou va dire quasi certaine, je vous laisse découvrir le comment du pourquoi...

Ephyse : HEY kikoo toi. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir un review qui vient de toi! Je suis bien contente que tu aies trouvé la dispute drôle (C'était le but mais comme parfois je fais complètement à côté :p ) Oui mais tu me connais pour les "..." Je suis une sadique née J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances...

Chrichri45 : Alors là, je crois que tu es bien la seule personne à avoir noté la subtilité du mot 'portrait'... Maintenant est-ce dans le bon sens... Oui allez, je ne te fais pas mariner, tu as ma foi raison en ce qui concerne Ron... Et sam n'a pas fini de se rapprocher 8-)

Sherazade : Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir. C'est toujours chouette de voir des gens impatients d'avoie la suite :o) Pour ton idée... je pense qu'il est fort possible (même plus que probable) que tu aies deviné... mais comme tu dis "Le pourquoi du comment..."

Seydrune : Salut, tu sais que tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta review... "sadique... J'adore... ta fic." C'est gentil ça et oui, apparement on aime tous être sadique... Ouh, encore un qui remarque la subtilité du portrait... (Vous êtes peu nombreux!) Mmmmh... à toi de voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Misssixtyy: Merci beaucoup, la miss aux intuitions bien justes...

Castel : Merci beaucoup! J'aimais assez l'effet de cette scène et je suis ravie qu'elle ait plue...

Virg 05 : les enfants qui reviennent dans le passé pour rencontrer leur parents... Et bien c'est à découvrir :P En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review... le "SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE" m'a fait vraiment super plaisir!

Fourchette : Merci pour tes deux reviews... Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Servane : Salut... non je ne me dis pas du tout que tu es folle (car je fonctionne un peu pareil...) Puisque tu avais si hâte d'en connaitre la suite, la voici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review...

Moustik : Et bien je pense que tu as bien trouvé oui... (oui c'est vrai que mon nom est un rien grand... Mais fan de Roswell oblige lol) Voilà donc la suite... Oh et "Ta grande fan" C'est trop sympa

Chapitre 3 : Soupçons.

La nuit venait de tomber et tout le monde dormait profondément. Pas une ombre ne hantait les couloirs de Poudlard, pas même celle de quelques fantômes égarés à la recherche de resquilleurs. Tout était calme. Ronald Weasley était profondément endormi. À nouveau, il rêvait. L'objet de ses songes n'avait toujours pas changé. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains se tournait et tournait encore lui laissant le loisir d'humer son parfum au passage. Elle sentait si bon. Elle était tout simplement enivrante. Il l'aimait tant… Et aussi longtemps qu'il était endormi, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de se l'avouer…

Quelqu'un bougea dans la chambre et Ron s'éveilla en murmurant très faiblement le prénom de Hermione. Il pria ensuite pour que personne ne l'ait entendu. Heureusement, tous les garçons semblaient paisiblement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il referma les yeux et se rendormit. Samuel sourit alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

-Celui là… Toujours obsédée par la même personne.

Il mit un pied à terre. Le deuxième ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Il se releva et sans un bruit, il descendit à la salle commune, persuadé que pas âme qui vive ne l'avait vu quitter le dortoir. Il referma doucement la porte. C'est à ce moment que Harry jaillit de sous sa couverture. Il suivit Samuel.

C'est à travers la pénombre que, à tâtons, il se retrouva enfin sur le palier. Samuel était déjà en bas, assis dans un sofa. Harry observa la scène de la où il était. Amy fit alors son apparition du dortoir des filles. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence du survivant et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère. Il y eut un long silence.

-Nous ne dirons rien, affirma Samuel.

Sa sœur acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui à cause de cela. Et à vrai dire, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. C'était impératif qu'ils gardent le secret.

-Alors… nous avons moins d'un an à présent, souffla-t-elle une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Elle soupira. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était soudain devenue mélancolique. Samuel de fit que hocher la tête à la remarque de Amy. Lui aussi semblait envahi par une vague de nostalgie surgie du passé.

-Tu as vu comme elle est belle, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Hermione a toujours été une magnifique femme.

Son prénom eut à peine été prononcé que le jeune sorcier se rembrunit. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna le regard. Amy vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais nous y arriverons. Tu te charges d'elle. Je m'occuperai de… Ron.

Son prénom à lui aussi fit frissonner Samuel. Du haut de son escalier, Harry les regardait, une pointe de curiosité dans les yeux. Il aurait souhaité en connaître d'avantage. Mais si il restait, il risquait fort d'être découvert. Il remonta rapidement alors que les jumeaux s'étreignaient.

-Ron, chuchota Harry. Ron, réveille toi.

-'Mione…

-Décidément, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à elle, mon pauvre vieux.

Harry sourit. Le rouquin se redressa plutôt rapidement tout secouant la tête et en bafouillant.

-Mais… voyons, Harry, enfin ! Qu'est ce que tu… Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ?

-La triste vérité, Ron. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

Ron se rembrunit. Il replongea sous sa couverture sans prêter attention aux mains de son ami qui déployaient tous les efforts de monde pour arriver à tirer le rouquin de ses draps.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je dois te parler d'une conversation que j'ai pu épier.

-Comment ça, je pue des pieds ? Mais je me suis lavé ce matin…

-RON !

Lorsque Harry cria –moyennement fort cependant- Neville se retourna dans son lit. Les deux autres émirent un grognement sourd ; mais aucun ne se réveilla.

-Sois sérieux un instant, s'il te plait. Il se trame peut-être quelque chose de grave.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre Amy et Samuel. Ils parlaient de Hermione…

Il suffisait qu'il s'agisse d'elle pour que Ron se sente soudain emplit d'une force et d'une vitalité à toutes épreuves. Il était à présent pied à terre, prêt à agir.

-Si cet imbécile touche à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de…

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui le regardait d'un ait amusé. Ron se rassit. Le bout de ses oreilles avait déjà viré au rouge. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oublie ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Amy disait qu'elle se chargerait de toi et que Samuel devrait s'occuper de Hermione.

-Mais… Pour faire quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules tout en baissant légèrement le regard vers le lit de Ron. Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Je l'ignore.

Ron fit une moue qui lui était très caractéristique et se mit à réfléchir, son sourcil gauche s'élevant un rien plus haut que le droit. Une fois de plus, sa première impression avait été la bonne. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé les regards que Samuel avait lancés à Hermione.

-Je le savais, maugréa-t-il. Je ne le sentais pas bien ce type.

-Ron, ça, c'est de la jalousie mal placée, le réprimanda Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais… je… Non !

Mais il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il arracha la couverture et la plaça sur tête tout en râlant. Harry rit quelque peu. Puis, il retourna se coucher.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Hermione pouffa de rire quand ses deux meilleurs amis lui annoncèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur les jumeaux. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent. Ils la scrutèrent d'un air mauvais.

-Au contraire. On est sérieux. Harry les a entendu discuter dans la salle commune cette nuit.

-Arrête ça Ron. Tu es jaloux parce que lui et moi, on s'entend bien.

-Je suis quoi ?

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire de cette situation. Il regarda Hermione le plus sérieusement possible. Elle saisit le message. Il ne mentait pas.

-Il doit y avoir une explication.

-Ce sont des envoyés de Voldemort, affirma Ron.

-Ne saute pas sur des conclusions. Tu crois que Dumbledore aurait accueilli des éventuels comparses du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ron se renfrogna. Hermione remit une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux en place. Immédiatement, le regard assombri du rouquin fit place à une mine plus réjouie. _« Il faut que j'arrête ! Concentre toi sur autre chose ! »_

-Hermione a raison, consentit Harry. Je me souviens les avoir entendu dire qu'ils avaient un an… oui, mais pour faire quoi ?

-Et si on remontait directement à la source, suggéra Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Allons voir Mc Gonagall ou Dumbledore. Ils doivent savoir ce qui se passe.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ron qui semblait totalement obnubilé par sa petite personne. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Trop honteux pour dire quoique ce soit, il détourna les yeux et poursuivit dans l'optique de son amie.

-Bon… Et bien, bredouilla-t-il. Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Allons y !

Et tous les trois se mirent en route dans Poudlard, à la rechercher de leur professeur de métamorphose ou de leur directeur. Très rapidement, ils tombèrent sur Mc Gonagall. Ils l'abordèrent.

-Professeur, auriez-vous une minute ?

-À vrai dire je suis assez pressée. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même devons discuter au sujet de choses importantes.

-Est-ce au sujet des jumeaux ? demanda Ron

Le regard de la vieille femme se voila. Ils avaient visiblement visé juste ; mais elle ne semblait pas encline à en parler. Elle arbora son air supérieure et enchaîna.

-Nos sujets de conversation ne vous regardent pas. Maintenant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser.

-Nous pensons qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard, déclara Hermione. Et même, qu'ils auraient une mission ici.

Mc Gonagall ne se laissa pas démonter par les arguments de la jeune sorcière. Elle passa à côté des trois adolescents et poursuivit son chemin.

-J'admire votre détermination, Miss Granger. Mais vous feriez tous mieux de ne pas chercher des embrouilles là où il n'y a rien.

Elle stoppa dans le couloir et daigna leur lancer un ultime regard. Elle les alloua d'un dernier conseil.

-Les temps sont calmes. Évitez de vous fourrer dans ce genre d'affaire en ce moment. Les ennuis viendront bien assez tôt.

Elle s'engouffra définitivement dans le sombre et étroit couloir qui menait jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils restèrent tout trois sans voix. Mc Gonagall, elle toujours si stoïque, avait semblée étrangement inquiète sur sa dernière réplique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous cachent avec tant d'ardeur ? s'exclama Ron.

-Alors ? Encore un doute ? demanda Harry à son amie.

Elle hocha la tête. Non, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils savaient des choses sur la présence de Samuel et Amy qu'ils ne voulaient pas révéler. Ils retournèrent tous les trois à la salle commune, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Des espions étaient peut-être dans l'école et les professeurs ne faisaient rien.

-Ils doivent sans doute avoir de bonnes raisons. Sam et Amy n'ont pas l'air dangereux. Mc Gonagall a raison. Nous devrions ne pas y prêter attention.

-C'est normal que tu dises ça, lui lança Ron. Tu en pinces pour ce rouquin de pacotille.

Hermione poussa le tableau et entra. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Ron, ce qui rendit celui-ci encore plus furieux. Harry alla directement s'asseoir, persuadé qu'il allait à nouveau assister à l'une de leur nombreuses disputes… Et il n'avait pas tort.

-Tu ne réponds pas. C'est donc vrai !

-Ron, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

-Tu es mon amie. Tu dois me le dire.

-Je suis ton amie ? Dans ce cas, je suis en droit de te dire ce que je veux. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu comprendras sans ajouter un mot !

Ron leva le doigt pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais des bruits émanant du couloir se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait. Ron baissa le bras et prit un air naturel. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-On en parlera une autre fois, lui murmura-t-il.

Le tableau pivota et comme si tout le malheur du monde s'était décidé à s'abattre sur Ron, ce fut Sam et Amy qui entrèrent. Le jeune garçon se dirigea immédiatement vers Hermione. Ron vint se placer aux côtés de Harry.

-Non mais tu as vu ça. Son regard qui dégouline sur ma 'Mione.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu frustré, par hasard ?

-Et tu l'as vu, elle. Elle lui sourit. Elle torture même une mèche de ses cheveux avec son doigt. Ce n'est qu'avec moi qu'elle fait ça normalement.

-Ron, dis lui !

Le rouquin se retourna vers Harry, son visage arborant une moue dubitative. Il rit sans joie et retourna à son sujet de contemplation favori. Elle était si belle. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de lui ? Lui, le rouquin maladroit, incapable de retenir trois lignes de son cours de potion…

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Et si je lui avoue tout, c'est ce qui ce passera…

-Tu me fatigues, soupira Harry.

Il se leva, prit un bouquin qui traînait sur la table de la salle commune et remonta dans le dortoir. Ron resta appuyé sur le dossier d'une chaise, observant celle qu'il aimait tant, discuter avec Sam.

La nuit tomba. Ron ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil. Tout le monde autour semblait plongé dans de merveilleux songes. Il aurait volontiers sombrer dans ses rêves lui aussi. Il aurait tant voulu y retrouver Hermione, celle qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Mais le repos ne vint pas. Il ne s'endormit point. Assis dans son lit, il rêvassait, observant les étoiles luisantes dans la ciel.

-Il faut que je lui dise… Non ! Je ne peux pas. Mais si… non. Oui mais… Au secours !

Ron plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et étouffa un cri d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Hermione hantait ses pensées. Quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il allait, son image flottait perpétuellement à ses côtés. Elle était si belle et son parfum si enivrant. Ses lèvres lui paraissaient si douces… Ron se leva subitement. D'un pas ferme, il descendit à la salle commune.

-'Mione, commença-t-il à répéter. Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi et je… Non. Toi et moi, on est des amis… soyons plus !

Ron soupira. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Comment pourrait-il bien lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui qui était si gauche avec les filles en particuliers ? Il se concentra et reprit.

-'Mione, je…

-Ron ?

Il se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le léger murmure qu'il avait entendu. Là, il l'aperçut. Elle était là, simplement vêtue d'une légère nuisette blanche qui laissait apparaître de gracieuses formes. Hermione avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle avait mûri. Et lui, il était tout simplement tombé amoureux d'elle. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il l'avait détesté dès sa première année ; mais partageant le même meilleur ami, ils s'étaient côtoyés. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche. Et la vérité avant fini par sauter aux yeux de l'intéressé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Je t'ai entendu parler.

-Tu… Tu… Tu m'as entendu, faillit-il s'étrangler.

Elle acquiesça. Un moment, le cœur de Ron cessa de battre. Il ne savait quoi dire. Elle savait. Elle avait perçu chaque détail de son soliloque. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Et… qu'est ce que tu en penses.

-De quoi ?

-De ce que tu as entendu !

-Oh… ça.

Elle détourna le regard. La respiration de Ron se fit plus rapide. Elle le rejetait, tout comme il l'avait prévu. Quel imbécile il avait été de vouloir y croire, de même avoir songé à lui avouer la vérité.

-J'étais trop loin, conclut-elle.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai simplement entendu que tu parlais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu disais.

Elle releva ses yeux bruns étincelants vers le rouquin dont le cœur battait à nouveau à un rythme normal. Merlin qu'il avait eu peur. Il soupira de soulagement. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Mais tu parlais de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Je…

La sorcière fit encore un pas vers Ron. Elle n'était plus très loin à présent. Il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour pouvoir l'attirer tout contre lui. Il en eut tant envie. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Elle vint d'elle-même se poster encore plus proche. Ce qui se déroulait à présent ressemblait plus à une des scènes de ses rêves.

-Que disais-tu, murmura Hermione.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Son souffle venait de lui effleurer la joue. Il en frissonna. Il sentit alors les mains de la jeune fille chercher les siennes. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je m'entraînais… pour te dire… que je… je…

Ils se regardaient à présent. Le monde autour semblait avoir disparu. Ron avait du mal à y croire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Ses lèvres, si attirantes, étaient là, à sa portée. Il ne lui suffisait plus que d'un geste pour les capturer. Ô combien de fois n'en avait-il pas rêvé. Il ferma les yeux. Plus qu'un infime distance et il allait enfin pouvoir goûter au plaisir d'embrasser Hermione…

-Ron, tu es l…

Hermione se recula instinctivement, de même que le rouquin. Ses poings se serrèrent. Son cœur se brisa. Il était si proche. Elle lui avait presque appartenu le temps d'un baiser. Quel était celui qui l'en avait empêché…

-Je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… tous les deux.

-Ce n'est rien, Sam, sourit Hermione. J'avais juste entendu du bruit. J'allais remonter de toute façon.

Elle fit demi tour sans oser regarder Ron en face. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en murmurant un vague « Bonne nuit ». Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ron la regarda s'éloigner.

-Elle est adorable, tu ne trouves pas ? sourit Sam.

-Ravissante, déclara Ron un pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là. Je suis venu voir, c'est tout…

Samuel avait expliquer la situation de manière calme et posée ce qui avait eu le don de rendre Ron encore plus fou de rage. Ses poings se contractèrent à nouveau. Il fixa furieusement son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est ce chose ne va pas ? demanda Sam.

-Non ! Tout va très bien. Même très bien depuis que vous avez débarqué !

Les joues rougies par la colère, Ron passa à côté de Samuel, le bousculant au passage et remonta dans le dortoir. Celui-ci resta planté au milieu de la salle commune un bon moment. Il était pensif vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ron s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Il l'avait presque embrassé. Il le pensait mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le réel sens. Était-ce ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Voulait-elle qu'il l'embrasse ? Elle avait été si proche. Mais pourquoi était-elle si vite partie lorsque Samuel était arrivé… Lui… encore lui. Ron le détestait. Si il n'était pas arrivé, il aurait enfin eu le plaisir de réaliser l'un de ses rêves les plus chers… embrasser Hermione.

Bon, encore une trace de mon sadisme... Ces deux là ne s'en sortiront pas si facilement. Alors?

J'attends que le verdict tombe (et que je me fasse découper à la hache... surtout pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire après... Lol)

Non, non c'est secret... Hum... Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


	4. Prédictions

Au delà du temps.

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. veuillez m'excuser si ça prend un peu de temps pour que les suites arrivent, mais je suis assez prise en ce moment. Alors avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser que dans ce qui s'en suit, il y a quelques détails (vraiment sans importance surtout au niveau des profs et des cours) du livre 6 dont je tiens compte dans ma fanfic... Je l'ai lu et donc je m'en suis un rien inspiré parce que ça collait extrêment bien à mon histoire. Ils ne sont pas flagrant, je tenais juste à préciser. Vous êtes prévenus. Ensuite, et comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews.

**Ephyse:** Non mais tu me connais. Moi les faire attendre longtemps avant de les mettre ensemble? J'en suis incapable... Néanmoins, ils nous réservent encore quelques belles surprises... et quelques belles disputes pour ne pas changer. Merci pour ta review.

**virg05:** C'est la première fois qu'on veut me decouper à la tronçonneuse, je suis honnorée :P mais quand même ravie que tu attendes un peu... J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... et des chapitres comme le précédent... oui oui, il y en a qui vont suivre!

**Sherazade:** En train d'aiguiser ta hache? heu... Pitié... utilise plutôt la tronçonneuse comme la miss d'au dessus c'est plus pratique. Non mais Sam, il ne fait même pas exprès d'être en trop. (quoique, si. Parce que moi je le fais exprès... Niark niark niark rire sadique :P) C'est vrai que Ron est trop mignon. (toujours d'ailleurs) Mais encore plus quand il se pose des questions comme ça. Merci à toi! Et voilà la suite!

**Misssixty:** Ha haaaa... le pire dans tout ça c'est sans doute que ce n'est même pas un complot... 8-) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Et on va vite découvrir ce pour quoi ils sont réellement là...

**Tamallou01:** Yep, je suis une manipulatrice :P Non mais juste une remarque en passant... ca c'est du nom de famille... Mais on va se disputer pour le Depp et le Christensen à mon avis :P

**Emma & Danaé:** Et bien le "Il" Il s'agit de... tadam... Ron. Vi vi c'est bien lui, le rouquin, le seul l'unique le magnifique, RON. Mais je m'emporte. Lol. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont s'embrasser? Bonne question... en fait la réelle question c'est: Quand? (le sadisme en personne moi :P) Voilà la suite!

ET bien sûr merci à **Fourchette,** **Chrichri45, Marine, Hermione Malefoy, Lyana et Anne Aunime **(joli jeu de mot!) pour les reviews et les encouragements!

Chapitre 4 : Prédictions.

Le lendemain matin, Harry vit immédiatement que son ami n'était pas de bonne humeur. Celui-ci maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a, demanda Neville dans un bâillement.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Harry.

Lorsque Ron sortit de la salle de bain, les autres étaient déjà tous descendus. Il s'était enfermé dans la pièce durant un long moment pour éviter d'avoir à subir les questions de ses camarades. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, celle-ci était déserte. Ils devaient tous être au petit déjeuner… Hermione était sans doute là bas, elle aussi. Était-elle seulement aussi torturée que lui ? Y pensait-elle ? Ou au contraire, était-elle en train de faire des courbettes devant ce don juan de pacotille qu'était Samuel… Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un des sofas. Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne voulait pas manger. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être à nouveau auprès de Hermione…

-Je suis pitoyable, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

-Ron…

Il sursauta. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait être en bas en train de manger comme tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas être juste derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, c'est bien Hermione qu'il vit. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il était comme figé.

-Tu n'es pas descendu, constata-t-elle la voix emplie de fatalisme.

-Toi non plus, se défendit-il.

Ron eut l'impression qu'elle rougissait. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il fut instantanément parcouru d'un frisson. Cette réaction était devenue habituelle lorsque Hermione était à proximité.

-Je ne voulais pas descendre. Je ne voulais… je ne voulais pas te voir.

-Quoi ?

Ron reçut cette remarque comme un poignard en plein cœur. La personne à laquelle il tenait le plus n'était pas allée déjeuner, juste pour ne pas le voir, lui. Hermione détourna le regard.

-Je suis trop honteuse.

-Honteuse ? s'étonna Ron, un rien perdu.

-À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle en parlait. Elle était honteuse. Des milliers de question traversaient la tête du rouquin. Elle soupira. Que signifiait ce soupir. Ron avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi, 'Mione.

-Je ne sais pas… être là. Je n'aurais pas dû être près de toi.

-Tu regrettes ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ce contenta de baisser les yeux, enfuyant sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ron avait très bien compris. Il se leva. Hermione le suivit du regard.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, bougonna-t-il.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si on s'était embrassé, toi et moi ?

Elle l'avait dit. Elle en était consciente. Elle le savait. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu sentir son désir de l'approcher d'encore plus près et de capturer ses lèvres ? Il hocha la tête.

-Probablement qu'on se serait disputé. C'est ce qu'on fait toujours de tout façon.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi Ron. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

_Pourquoi prend-elle tant de soin pour me briser le cœur, _songea-t-il alors qu'il la contemplait, recroquevillée sur son fauteuil. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et puis, tu préfères l'autre rouquin, ironisa Ron.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les petits regards que tu lances à monsieur 'je suis le nouveau'.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Ron se retourna violement vers elle. Elle se leva avec fureur. Ils s'échangèrent des regards de flamme. Ron n'était pas près de céder et malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'en avait pas l'intention non plus.

-Ose prétendre qu'il ne te plait pas.

-Je te l'accorde, je le trouve mignon. Mais je m'entends bien avec lui. Ca s'arrête là ! Il est comme mon petit frère.

-Oh oui ! C'est pratique comme excuse.

Hermione voulut répliquer. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle savait bien que Ron trouverait toujours parade au moindre de ses arguments. Elle haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

-Alors tu admets que c'est la vérité.

-Ron, j'en ai assez de me disputez avec toi pour des raisons toujours plus futiles les unes que les autres. Alors, arrêtons nous là cette fois.

Il ne répliqua pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne renchérissait pas avec autre chose. Ron ne comprenait pas. Hermione avait souvent le dernier mot à leurs altercations. Le tableau pivota, laissant entrer la voix claironnante de leur ami commun.

-RON ! C'est l'heure du cours de divination.

_« Déjà ? » _pensa-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. Le rouquin se retourna vers son ami. Il s'avança vers lui puis sortit de la salle commune. Sans bougonner, il se rendit au cours de professeur Trelawney. Harry le regarda sortir, surpris par son attitude, inhabituelle tant il ne ronchonnait pas pour bouger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? souffla-t-il à Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est toujours à cause des nouveaux…

Harry soupira et d'un air maussade monta jusque dans le local de divination. On aurait pu croire qu'en sixième année ils auraient tout deux abandonné cette matière, surtout Harry étant donné son échec à ses BUSES ; néanmoins, il l'avait trouvé plus attrayante que le soin aux créature magiques. Non pas que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'aimaient pas les cours d'Hagrid, mais plutôt qu'ils détestaient ses cours. Le demi géant leur en avait d'ailleurs tenu rigueur pendant un moment. Harry secoua la tête en éloignant cette pensée vagabonde de son esprit. Quand il arriva, Ron était déjà assis. À vrai dire, le survivant était encore une fois le dernier. Il rejoint son ami. C'est alors qu'apparut le professeur Trelawney. Vêtue d'une grande robe au teint démodé, elle arriva dans un nuage de fumée et telle une diseuse de bonne aventure moldue, fit sa grande apparition.

-Bienvenue à tous… chers enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons explorer le monde l'inconnu. Élargissons nos esprits. Nous allons passer à l'analyse des rêves.

Ron rit sans joie. Ces songes n'étaient pas difficiles à analyser ces derniers temps. Cependant, il était persuadé que si il les avait conté à Trelawney, la conclusion en aurait été qu'il allait tres certainement bientôt mourir. C'était à peu près tout ce que le professeur de divination savait dire à Harry et à ses proches. Le survivant aurait préféré avoir Firenze comme professeur. C'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle au niveau de l'équipe des professeurs cette année. Trelawney partageait ses cours avec le centaure, à son plus grand déplaisir. Manque de chance, ils avaient toujours droit à la veille dame cette année.

-Vous, jeunes homme, dit-elle en désignant Dean Thomas. De quoi avez-vous rêvé la nuit dernière ?

Dean bafouilla un moment. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ses songes en temps normal, alors sous la pression de cette folle de Trelawney.

-Je ne me souviens pas madame.

Elle le délaissa, visiblement déçue par sa réponse. Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle prit, comme de bien entendu, la direction de Harry. Elle le scruta mais à la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée, c'est à Ron qu'elle posa la question.

-Vos rêves ne sont-ils pas étrange ces derniers temps…

-Si, si. Très, affirma le rouquin, sur un ton plaisantin

-Ha ! C'est ce que je pensais. Vous courez un grand danger !

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown se rétractèrent et étouffèrent un léger cri, tandis que le restant de la classe riait sous cape. Harry faisait de son mieux pour garder son sérieux.

-Ne riez pas jeune homme. Ne vous moquez pas. Vous pourriez ne pas en réchapper.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Il scruta Ron avec des yeux illuminés. Il semblait heureux de l'annonce que venait de faire Trelawney.

-Voyons, Harry. Tu pourrais compatir à mon pauvre sort, lança Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

-Tu m'excuseras mais c'est la première fois que je ne meurs pas à ses cours… dans tous les sens du terme, souffla-t-il alors que le professeur se replaçait devant la classe.

Alors que les élèves s'attendaient à l'entendre blablater un long moment sur les dangers des rêves, Trelawney ne quitta pas Ron du regard. Elle le pointa même du doigt. Son regard s'était vidé. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'extravagante préceptrice qu'elle avait toujours été. On aurait pu la comparer avec la Trelawney qui avait mis Harry en garde l'année où Sirius avait fait sa réapparition.

-Je n'ai rien inventé, cria-t-elle. C'est inscrit dans votre destin. Ne jouez pas avec lui. De néfastes évènements sont sur le point de se produire.

-Elle est cinglée, murmura Ron toujours pointé par Trelawney.

-La guerre est proche…

Elle s'était mise à hurler maintenant. Elle avait les yeux dirigés vers le plafond comme si il lui donnait toutes les réponses. Elle semblait terrifiée, paniquée.

-La bataille fera bientôt rage. Le sang et la souffrance seront présents partout. Et le doigt vengeur de la mort va s'abattre sur… VOUS !

À nouveau, elle désigna Ron. À l'extérieur le tonnerre gronda. Un éclair s'abattu sur la forêt interdite. Les élèves qui avaient précédemment rit, semblait soudain s'être calmé et ne plus prendre ce que Trelawney disait à la rigolade. Au contraire, bon nombre d'entre étaient à présent effrayés. Le professeur de divination haleta quelque peu. Elle tituba, s'assit sur son fauteuil, et se mit à bredouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

-Professeur, s'avança Harry. Professeur, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche et Harry entra dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle lui tapa une ou deux fois la joue avec la paume de sa main, puis déclara d'une voix sobre.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves sortirent silencieusement du local. Le soir même les rumeurs allaient bon train. Toute l'école avait entendu parler de l'incident. Ron était devenu le nouveau pôle d'attraction de tout le monde. Il était la coqueluche des plus jeunes, la nouvelle proie potentielle de Lord Voldemort. Toute cette agitation autour du rouquin ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

-C'est ridicule, s'insurgea Hermione excédée de voir Ron se prendre pour la nouvelle star.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans la salle commune, reprochant à son rouquin de meilleur ami, son attitude désinvolte face à la nouvelle.

-Trelawney lui dit qu'il va peut-être mourir et monsieur se prend pour le nombril du monde.

-Calme toi, lui répondit une douce voix qui ne fut pas celle de Harry.

Samuel s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il huma un instant ses cheveux. Il approuvait Ron sur ce point. Les cheveux de la jeune femme sentaient magnifiquement bon. Ils étaient souples, soyeux. Il y passa la main avec plaisir.

-Trelawney, ce n'est pas le professeur de divination qui dit à chaque cours que Harry est sur le point de mourir ? questionna Samuel.

-C'est bien elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

Hermione soupira. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de son interlocuteur. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à torturer une mèches de se cheveux.

-C'est différent cette fois.

-En quoi ?

-Parce que tant qu'elle dit que Harry est sur le point de mourir on n'y prête aucune attention. Harry frôle la mort chaque année depuis bientôt six ans !

Elle se releva ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains. Elle les plaçait tantôt sur ses hanches, tantôt sur son visage afin de palper ses joues déjà rouges. Ou bien encore, elle croisait les bras derrière le dos pour éviter d'avoir à en faire quoique ce soit.

-Ici, il s'agit de Ron. Il est… enfin… il… n'est pas.

-Habitué ?

-Si on veut. Je crois qu'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter. Mais lui, il se comporte comme si il était super…

-Superman en personne, acheva Samuel.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un souvenir lui traversant l'esprit. Hermione le fixa d'un air bizarre. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa doucement sa main le long de sa joue.

-J'ai un drôle de sentiment, murmura-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai cette impression que l'on se connaît toi et moi. Et ce depuis que tu es arrivée. Je me suis tout de suite sentie proche de toi. On dirait que tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais toujours ce que je pense, ce que je ressens…

Samuel baissa la tête en rougissant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Hermione lui releva le menton de sa main. Elle lui sourit tout en se noyant dans ses yeux aussi bleu, profond et étincelants que l'océan.

-C'est comme si tu avais déjà fait partie de ma vie.

-C'est étrange…

C'est tout ce que Samuel trouva à répondre. Il se racla le fond de la gorge. Hermione s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à présent. Hermione plaça ses mains sur le torse de Samuel. Il voulut reculer mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, elle avança son visage à son niveau.

-'Mione, je voudrais te par…

Lorsque Ron entra, il aperçut la jeune fille, les mains posées sur la poitrine de Samuel, ses lèvres sur le point de toucher les siennes. Il se figea. Son sang se glaça. Ses membres lui semblèrent peser dix tonnes. Elle était là, avec lui. En un instant, tous ses beaux rêves s'étaient envolés en poussière. Son cœur était brisé. À côté de ce qu'il venait de voir, les prédictions de Trelawney lui parurent dérisoires.

La respiration de Hermione se fit plus lente. Que faisait-il déjà là ? N'était-il pas supposé raconter ses mille et une aventures à sa horde de fans ? Elle se recula et instinctivement lui lança :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je ne crois rien, lui répondit-il sur un ton étrangement serein.

-Ron…

-Ne m'approche pas.

Le rouquin resta toujours d'un calme olympien. Le ton ne sa voix ne haussait pas. Au contraire, il semblait se faire de plus en plus faible, comme dénué de vie. Hermione tenta une nouvelle avancée ; mais Ron se recula. Il lui tourna le dos et sans même ajouter le moindre mot, il quitta la pièce.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller aussi.

Samuel fit semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations de Hermione face à sa décision. Il prit le même chemins que son homologue roux, laissant la jeune fille dans un flou total. Il erra dans les couloirs un long moment.

Ron avait marché, couru, déambulé dans les moindres recoins de Poudlard. Il ne devait plus rester un endroit qui lui était encore inconnu. Il avait parcouru l'école de fond en comble pour se sortir cette image de la tête. Mais celle-ci était gravée, imprimée dans son esprit et s'imposait à lui chaque seconde qui passait : La seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée sur le point d'embrasser un autre garçon.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle, qui avait été si proche de l'embrasser lui, avait pu si vite se tourner vers Samuel. Ce n'était pas la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas croire que cela puisse être vrai. Non. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle s'était approché de lui et qu'elle l'avait touché et presque embrassé, ça c'était la réalité. Le reste n'était que le fruit de son imagination… ou du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Le bonheur et l'excitation laisse parfois un goût amer… Ron s'écroula dans un couloir sombre, et se mit à pleurer…

« 'Mione… 'Mione, je t'aime… »

Bon, je sais, je suis de plus en plus méchante avec le petit Ron qui n'a rien fait... mais j'essaierai (j'essaierai je dis bien) de lui éviter ce genre de souffrance à l'avenir 8-) Hum... Vous verrez bien...

En tout cas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir... Je mettrai sans doute plus de temps encore (désolée désolée désolée) Pour mettre la suite étant donné mon emploi du temps chargé...

Merci en tout cas à tous!


	5. Révélations

Au delà du temps.

Me revoici donc pour un nouveau chapitre... Je sais que ça a été long mais je n'ai pas été beaucoup chez moi. J'espère donc que ce chapitre suivant vous plaira... je ne mettrai malheureusement pas la suite avant début septembre parce que je repars en vacances dans ces prochains jours et puis encore une fois un petit déplacement de quelques jours début septembre. Mais je reviendrai :P Bon, avant toute chose... Les réponses aux reviews! Vous êtes nombreux et ça fait énormément plaisir!

Crème de Moshi : Bien le merci pour Johnny. j'en prendrai grand soin! Voilà la suite!

Sherazade : Non mais je ne souris pas de manière sadique... C'est pire que ça :P Lol. non mais garde bien ta hache, je pourrais faire pire... Hermione sauter sur Ron pour l'embrasser? C'est à retenir :P Mais pas près d'arriver... navrée... Mais tu vas découvrir par toi même ce qu'il se trame... je maintiens, Garde ta hache, Lol. Mais bon, j'ai un peu pitié de Ron... on ne va pas faire pire... juste autant Gna... non je plaisante. Ta review m'a fait plaisir et beaucoup rire aussi! Merci!

Ephyse : Plus de calins et moins de disputes... est-ce possible (vi, vi, j'adore jouer les sadiques comme ça!) Oh mais moi aussi je veux le consoler mon rouquin... c'est pour ça qu'il souffre, pour que j'aille le rejoindre. Lol. Non mais ça s'arrangera... peut-être pas tout de suite, mais peut-être après.

Emma et Danaé : Ha non, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question... C'est dans la suite :P Mais Ron n'était en effet pas là. quant à savoir pourquoi il ne l'était pas. Et puis je suis si méchante que ça :P (oui peut-être un peu) Merci pour la review!

Heaven 68 : D'une traite tu as lu? ca fait plaisir, surtout venant de toi. J'ai lu tes fics aussi:o) (moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment Hermione résiste... Même si c'est un peu de ma faute!) Je suis ravie que le jeu de mot t'ai plu. et pour ce qui est des cours d'hagrid, ce n'est pas vraiment d'un coup... C'est plus dans les livres qu'on montre qu'ils n'aiment pas trop ça... Merci pour ta review!

ChriChri45 : je vais faire mon possible pour être plus gentille, promis. Merci pour ta gentille review.

Virg05 : C'est gentil, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de compliment dans un review. :P Toujours les tiennes biens sûr! Sauf que... t'amuser avec mes petits os... C'est douloureux ça non:p Gloups... (merci quand même... pour la reviex pas pour la tronçonneuse)

Aiglus : Tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec sam et Amy! mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne donnent pas envie qu'on les aime! mais oui, je suis un brin sadique avec les personnages... Ca se voit non? Vraiment merci pour tes deux reviews!

Emi : Merci beaucoup! j'espère que ça te plaira!

Anacofleb : Les allussion au 6 sont très minimes et elles se verront probalement lors de la lecture du livre. Merci pour tes compliments! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas...

Steffy12 : Bon ben puisque tu ne peux plus attendre, je mets la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours apèrs ce chapitre Lol.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations. 

Le jour était à peine levé, mais déjà les lumières du soleil effleuraient le visage de Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était trop clair pour qu'il s'agisse de sa chambre. Et l'endroit dans lequel il reposait était trop confortable pour qu'il s'agisse du froid couloir dans lequel il avait le souvenir de s'être endormi. Il s'essuya les yeux et tenta de mieux y voir.

-Est-ce que je suis au paradis ?

-Tu crois peut-être qu'on te laisserait partir comme ça.

Ron se redressa précipitamment. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait, dès sa première parole, reconnu sa douce voix. Hermione venait de se lever du fauteuil antique de l'infirmerie dans lequel elle avait veillé toute la nuit. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, l'agressa Ron.

-Je t'ai amené ici…

Elle avança la main pour lui caresser la joue ; mais il détourna le visage et repoussa son bras d'un mouvement sec. Elle baissa la tête.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Ça en a pour moi. Pourquoi tu m'as cherché ? Pourquoi tu as voulu savoir où j'étais ?

Il était entièrement assis dans son lit à présent. Il fixait Hermione avec des yeux qui reflétaient à la fois sa colère mais également toute la peine qu'il avait éprouvé en la trouvant sur le point d'embrasser Samuel.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais quand tu es parti.

-Et bien, te voilà rassurée. Je vais bien. La porte est de ce côté.

Loin d'être démontée, Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux remarques blessantes de Ron. Au contraire, elle insista.

-Je ne partirai que quand tu seras rétabli.

-Je devrais sortir d'ici peu.

-Ron ! Tu as failli mourir !

Le regard du rouquin se voila. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il dû se contraindre à regarder son interlocutrice.

-J'ai failli… mourir ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il ne se dégagea pas. Il aimait qu'elle le touche ainsi. Elle serra les doigts.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu allongé dans ce couloir.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Si j'ai eu peur ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me demandes si j'ai eu peur ?

Ron sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. La voix de Hermione semblait si faible. Elle sourit légèrement et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux roux.

-J'ai cru mourir. J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir ! Je ne voulais pas… pas après ce qui c'est passé…

-Oh.

Ron se renfrogna. Il en avait presque oublié le principal : elle et Samuel. Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lâcher sa main et de regarder ailleurs.

-Tu étais si pale, ajouta-t-elle. On aurait dit que tu disparaissais…

-J'aurais préféré avoir disparu plutôt que d'avoir vu ce que j'ai vu.

-Ne dis pas ça… C'est… il n'est… enfin…

-Tu l'aimes ?

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. C'était bien la dernière question que Ron aurait pu lui poser. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens proche de lui. Je sais que quand je regarde dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de me voir moi-même.

-Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour, répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parfois, je le vois plus… comme un petit frère.

Ron émit un rire moqueur audible. Il se retourna dans son lit et se coucha sur le côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Hermione. Elle l'appela mais il haussa les épaules. Elle eut beau insisté, il ne bougea plus et ne dit plus un mot. Silencieusement, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

Samuel n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, encore chamboulé par ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, tentant de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé. Mais c'était bien arrivé. Hermione l'avait presque embrassé. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune lorsque Amy fit pivoter le tableau.

-Encore en train de réfléchir.

-C'est plus grave que ça.

Instantanément, le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit et elle su que quelque chose de sérieux se passait. Elle s'approcha de son frère et s'assit près de lui. Elle soupira.

-Quelque chose qui nécessite que nous en parlions à Dumbledore ?

-Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas très clair pour le moment.

-Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

Samuel baissa la tête. Il s'assit au coté de sa sœur. Il voulut commencer à parler mais quelques élèves de Gryffondor déboulèrent. Ils riaient et plaisantaient. Il passèrent le tableau et disparurent.

-Ca devient dangereux. On ne peut plus parler de ça ici !

-On veux-tu qu'on en parle d'autre ?

-N'importe mais pas ici. On pourrait nous entendre. Nous étions supposé rester discret. Mais rien qu'avec notre arrivée…

Il respira nerveusement. Il se releva et recommença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Amy sourit légèrement.

-Quoi ? Cette situation te plait ?

-Non… ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Quand tu fais ça…

Elle imita la geste qu'il venait de faire tout en souriant plus largement.

-Tu lui ressembles atrocement fort…

-Atrocement ? sourit-il.

Elle baissa la tête et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Samuel ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui.

-On leur ressemble tous les deux…

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, à songer à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Amy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Samuel passa sa main sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

-Elle nous l'avait bien décrit…

-Elle l'aimait tellement.

Amy sécha ses larmes et se redressa. Elle fixa un instant son frère. Elle lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer et s'apaiser elle-même.

-Nous devons toujours parler, lui rappela Sam.

-Allons-y.

Elle tendit la main vers son frère et voulut le prendre par le bras. Mais elle brassa de l'air. Elle se retourna étonnée et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle passait au travers. Samuel semblait être de moins en moins tangible.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Je crois… je crois que nous sommes en train de disparaître…

À la fin de la journée, Ron n'avait toujours pas reçu la permission de madame Pomfresh pour quitter l'infirmerie. Elle était très inquiète quand à son état. Ce qui lui était arrivé était tout simplement inexpliqué.

-Vous ne réalisez pas jeune sorcier, ce qui aurait pu vous arrivez si on ne vous avait pas trouvé.

-Je sais. J'aurais pu mourir.

-Dumbledore a été très clair. Vous ne sortez pas.

-Pourquoi tient-il tant à me garder enfermer ?

L'infirmière ne répondit. Elle replaça convenablement la couverture sur le rouquin, toujours interrogatif quant aux raisons pour lesquelles il était encore là. Que s'était-il donc passé de si grave ?

-Bien, soupira-t-il. C'est parfait !

Ne pouvant sortir, il passa la journée à se repasser en boucle dans sa tête, le moment où il avait vu Hermione si proche de Samuel. Son cœur s'était brisé en un instant. Et la plaie n'avait toujours pas cicatrisée.

-Je crois que c'est bientôt toi qu'ils appelleront tous le survivant !

Harry venait d'apparaître à la porte. Il se dirigea vers Ron et s'assit à ses côtés. Il plaça une boite de chocogrenouille sur son lit.

-Un cadeau. Tu vas en avoir besoin je crois.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, maugréa le rouquin.

-Je tombe mal ? Tu étais peut-être en pleine occupation.

Ron resta immobile, fixant un point invisible qu'il semblait s'être fixé juste devant lui. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu aurais entendre Trelawney quand elle a appris que tu étais ici. _« Ce sont les augures. Ce jeune garçon va trépasser dans les prochains mois. »_

Harry avait cru que cette remarque aurait fait sourire son meilleur ami. Cependant, Ron ne fit qu'émettre un grognement sourd. Il tourna le dos au survivant. Il recouvra ensuite sa tête avec la couverture.

-On est d'humeur ronchon monsieur Weasley ?

-Va-t-en Harry !

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

-Il n'y a rien.

-On dit ça.

Ron se redressa avec véhémence et lança un regard noir à Harry. Il se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens alors qu'il parlait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Il n'y a rien du tout ! Si ce n'est que notre grande amie Hermione s'est amourachée de ce stupide don Juan de pacotille et qu'elle était même presque sur le point de l'embrasser hier soir. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, sinon tu imagines. Elle ne nous en avait même pas parler, elle…

Ron fut forcé de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas pris une seule respiration. Il haletait maintenant. Évoquer ce souvenir était toujours très douloureux.

-Alors c'est à cause d'elle, souffla Harry.

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait.

-Quand je te dis que tu ferais mieux de lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-À quoi cela servirait ? Elle a son Samuel maintenant…

Harry soupira. Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Quand Ron était dans cet état de dénégation totale, il ne valait mieux pas aller plus loin en argumentation. Il fit quelques pas.

-Au moins elle saurait…

Son meilleur ami quitta l'infirmerie une bonne fois pour toute laissant Ron pensif. Il avait espéré qu'elle repasserait. Mais vu la manière dont il avait agi avec elle le matin même, il comprenait qu'elle n'en ait rien fait.

Les jumeaux entrèrent rapidement dans la salle sur demande. Elle était bien entendu vide, ce qui était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Même si en réalité… ils n'étaient plus très visibles…

-Pourquoi on disparaît, s'insurgea Amy.

-Il doit y avoir un problème.

-Quel genre de problème.

Dans un accès de colère, Samuel frappa dans l'un des murs. Mais son bras passa à travers. Il ne toucha rien. Il devait probablement être arrivé de l'autre côté.

-C'est de ma faute, s'écria Samuel.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Je crois que Hermione est tombée amoureuse de moi.

Les yeux de Amy s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu.

Samuel s'éloigna de sa sœur. Il la connaissait bien. Elle avait le même caractère que leur mère. Elle réagissait toujours de manière explosive. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

-Tu es en train de me dire que si on disparaît c'est parce que monsieur à jouer les Don Juan avec la petite brunette.

-J'ai fait comme on avait prévu. J'ai été gentil avec elle, pour pouvoir par la suite la protéger, et l'empêcher de se rendre à…

-C'était Ron, le plus important, s'insurgea Amy en ne prêtant aucune attention aux plaintes de son frère. Et puis, on avait un an. Toi, en quelques mois, tu bousilles tout !

Elle était excédée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle faisait de grands mouvements et secouait la tête dans tout les sens tant elle était exaspérée par ce qu'il se passait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Mais tu te rends compte ?

-Bien sûr. Mais c'est elle. Elle s'est approchée de moi et a voulu m'embrasser.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait qu'il aurait immédiatement dû l'éloigner mais il avait fallu que Ron arrive à ce moment là. Amy soupira, tout en laissant lourdement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Et Ron est arrivé. Il a tout vu.

-Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi on disparaît. Elle nous a toujours dit que papa était jaloux…

Sam acquiesça. Il se rapprocha de sa sœur. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Amy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il rit légèrement.

-Je lui ressemble vraiment, alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses manières. C'est étonnant que personne n'ait encore fait le rapprochement. J'ai eu peur que maman ne nous reconnaisse…

-C'est une sorcière intelligente. Mais c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attend.

Samuel sourit tout en songeant à ses parents. Il s'assit au centre de la pièce, les murs n'étant plus un soutien suffisant. Amy vint le rejoindre. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle passa à travers. Elle rit.

-Il faut qu'on arrange ça.

Samuel consentit. Il ferma les yeux et fut envahi d'une soudaine paix intérieure. Cela lui avait tellement de bien de voir son père… Leur père… Samuel et Amy n'avaient jamais connu leur père, et pourtant, aujourd'hui qu'ils faisaient enfin sa connaissance, ils avaient l'impression qu'il avait toujours été une partie d'eux. Mais leur mère avait toujours parlé de lui en terme élogieux. Il n'avait pas été un soir, une journée, sans qu'elle n'évoque son nom.

-On va arranger ça, reprit-il sérieusement. On arrangera tout. Et tu verras, Amy, on le sauvera. On les sauvera tout les deux !

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Fais moi confiance. On est là pour ça. On les sauvera. Et on vivra enfin comme une vrai famille. Toi et moi… avec maman et papa.

Amy sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle sécha vite ses larmes. Elle devait se montrer forte. Ils en avaient déjà tellement fait pour arriver jusque là. Ils ne baisseraient pas les bras avant d'avoir remis les choses dans l'ordre. Elle sourit à son frère.

-Tu imagines, si tu avais embrassé Hermione…

-Quoi ? J'aurais pu clamer être le seul à avoir embrassé ma mère alors qu'elle avait mon age.

Ils se mirent à rire. Même si l'échec les guettait, ils étaient emprunt de cet espoir, de cette rage de vaincre qui avait toujours caractérisé leur mère et, selon ses dires, leur père. Ils en étaient fiers. C'est le cœur plein d'espérance qu'ils remontèrent tout deux à la salle commune… Là haut, ils croisèrent Hermione Granger, leur mère. Alors que non loin d'eux, dans un lit d'infirmerie, sommeillait Ronald Weasley, le père qu'il avait bien trop vite perdu à cause de cette guerre qui régnait sur le monde magique…

Une nuit froide tomba sur Poudlard. Les ténèbres semblaient vouloir prendre place. Le vent frissonnant soufflait parmi les arbres de la forêt interdite. Dans quelque mois, la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort allait débuter… Mais cela, personne encore ne le savait …

Et voilà encore un chapitre où tout devient clair cette fois... La question suivante se pose : Vont-ils réussir?

Je suis quand même moins sadique que dans le précédent.

Normalement, dans le suivant, on devrait se concentrer sur les relations "Ron/Hermione" Cela risque de devenir urgent :P

Une petite review:P


	6. Quand le temps presse

Au delà du temps...

Re bonjour à tout le monde! Comme promis, début du mois de septembre et la suite arrive... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... On y apprend quelques petites chose mais les chapitres plus intéressants sont tout devant... Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews... auxquelle je réponds d'ailleurs immédiatement.

**Anacofleb :** je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus j'espère que le suivant te plaira autant... Je ne me suis pas encore décidé sur la fin (tragique ou heureuse ou entre les deux :P) Mais j'y songe...

**Creme de Moshi :** Noooooon! ne me confisque pas Johnny... C'est ma muse Johnny:P Et après ça c'est moi la sadique... Allez, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je peux le récupérer maintenant? Lol. Enfin... dans l'ordre :P bonne lecture.

**Ephyse :** Ron Mourir? Dans une fanfic à moi? c'est encore jamais arriver. Je l'iame trop pour m'en séparer! L'est tout! Mais... ça chagerait de l'habitude... ça serait pas mal Idée à creuser... enfin pour le moment il est en vie... profitons en! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**shiefa Li :** Ha... et bien ça me chiffone aussi parce que ta fanfic ne me dit absolument rien (no offense...) Donc, non, je ne m'en suis pas inspirée. Elle est sur ce site-ci? Si oui, j'irai y jeter un coup d'oeil pour éviter d'arriver avec la même fin que toi etc... Ca m'ennuierait... Je ne voudrais pas reprendre par mégarde une idée qui ne m'appartient pas. Voilàe la suite. N'hésite pas à me dire c'est toujours proche de la tienne... Bye.

**Sherazade :** Ron mort prématuréement mais comment? Le dire, Tout de suite... C'est gâché le plaisir ça (rire sadique) Lol... non, je crois que c'est évoqué dans ce chapitre... Mais jamais expliqué clairement... ca laisse plané le mystère... Mais... non non, please, non pas la hâche m'dame... je ferao n'importe quoi... enfin... presque:P Rpon et hermione c'est toujours corsé... mais là c'set vrai que Bonne lecture...

**aiglus :** Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là... J'ai déjà planifié la suite. Il faut juste encore l'écrire maintenant. Néanmoins, une review comme la tienne fait toujours très plaisir! Merci! A tout bientôt j'espère.

**Emma & Danaé :** Oui moins sadique... j'ai eu un passage magnanime... Ca risque de ne pas durer lol. Et oui, si vous avez encore d'autres questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir (sauf si ça dévoile toute mon intrigue bien sûr!) N'hésitez pas...

**ashlee 77 :** Oh ça! C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire dire que ma fic est plus originale... MERCI!

**Virg05 :** On ne se lasse vraiment jamais de tes reviews :P Ca fait toujours plaisir! Je vote pour : me laisser un répis! Non non pitié, je n'ai aps mérité qu'on m'assomme pour jouer avec mes os... Tiens, je t'offre une suite :P

**servane :** LOL toi aussi tu adorais Michael J. Fox! je l'ai toujours trouvé trop mignon! Lol... Je rêvais de le recontrer. C'est vrai que ça à un côté comme ça :P Hey... Ouais... Maintenant que j'y réflechis... Il y a un côté retour vers le futur. Merci pour ta review...

**Emmi, Steffy 12, Marine** Merci beaucoup à vous trois! Vos reviews fotn toujours plaisirs! Voilà la suite!

13 reviews pour un seul chapitre... je crois que je n'avais jamais fait autant dans mes fanfics... ou alors très rarement! encore un grand merci à tous! Et n'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour ce chapitre MERCI!

Chapitre 6 : Quand le temps presse.

Pour éviter que les incidents de la semaine précédente ne se reproduisent, Samuel avait pris de raisonnables distances avec Hermione. Dès lors, sa sœur et lui-même avaient repris leur forme normale. Leur mère ne s'était pas posée trop de question quand à l'éloignement soudain de Samuel. Elle avait compris le message. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu tellement peur pour Ron, qu'elle avait été au petit soin pour lui attendant qu'il aille mieux. Ce qui n'avait pas déplu à celui-ci. Il en avait même profité copieusement, songeant que de cette manière, Hermione passerait moins de temps à se soucier de son autre prétendant. En somme, tout semblait s'arranger au mieux… Amy et Samuel étant à nouveau visible. Ron et Hermione allaient pouvoir se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et ainsi ne plus menacer la vie de leurs futurs enfants. Mais les mois passèrent… et rien n'arriva.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Grogna Samuel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de faire les cent pas dans la salle sur demande. Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cesse de tourner en rond. Ça ne nous avance à rien.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que Ron garde en tête cette image de toi et Hermione.

-Ça fait quatre mois !

Amy soupira. Ron était têtu et plutôt du genre à rester accroché à certain détail douloureux du passé. Les jumeaux le savaient plus que bien. Pourtant, pour eux, le temps était compté.

-Ils ne nous restent que peu de temps, tu le sais.

-Je sais, soupira Amy.

-Et si nous disparaissons parce que nous n'avons pas été conçu, nous ne pourrons pas l'aider.

Amy n'en rajouta pas. Elle connaissait les dangers qui menaçaient Ron et leur importance sur tout le futur qui en découlait.

-Il nous reste combien de temps, demanda La jeune fille.

-La date limite est le 19 avril.

-Mais c'est dans trois semaines.

-C'est comme ça. C'est humain. Si nous ne sommes pas créé avant cette date… nous disparaîtrons à jamais.

Samuel ne pu réprimer une grimace caractéristique. Ron avait les mêmes mimiques. Il était étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'en soit pas lui-même rendu compte. Mais il considérait plutôt Samuel comme un dangereux rival que comme un fils potentiel…

Harry était assez au coin du feu. Il regardait le bois crépiter et les flammes s'élever vers le haut. Il était profondément plongé dans quelques réflexions. Tout était calme dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'avait plus eu de visions, ni ressentit une quelconque douleur dans sa cicatrice… tel qu'il le savait, cela était certainement les prémices d'une attaque imminente.

_« Il mijote quelque chose, mais quoi ? »_ se répétait mentalement Harry. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés et son menton légèrement posé sur ceux-ci. Lors de réunion fréquente qu'il avait eu au cours de l'année avec Dumbledore, il en avait appris plus sur son ennemi de toujours. Aujourd'hui, une chose était certaine, il avait repris toutes ses forces. De plus, Voldemort avait un avantage considérable. Les « Horcorps » comme le directeur les avait nommé. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait jeté un sort a six objets afin qu'il puisse toujours renaître en cas de pépin. Il fallait tous les détruire avant de pouvoir l'affronter.

_« J'en ai déjà eu quatre, mais où sont les deux derniers… » _

-Harry, l'appela une voix.

Mais celle-ci ne lui parvint pas. Le survivant semblait être dans un autre monde. Ces quelques mois l'avait changé. Il était à présent sur ses gardes, attendant à tout moment un assaut de la part de l'ennemi.

-Harry.

Par où, comment ? Comment Voldemort et les mangemorts feraient-ils pour l'attaquer ici, à Poudlard, en présence de tous ses professeurs et de la seule personne que le seigneur des ténèbres ait craint : Albus Dumbledore. Il devait y avoir une taupe dans l'école.

_« Rogue ? Non, le directeur lui fait confiance. Malfoy ? Possible. Je suis sûre qu'il est mangemort à présent. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui d'autre ? »_

-Poudlard appelle Harry. Poudlard appelle Harry. Le cours de potion commence dans cinq minutes, le réveilla Ron. Et lui contrairement à professeur Slughorn ne te pardonnera pas ton retard.

Harry secoua la tête quand Ron lui agrippa sa robe de sorciers. Il le regarda comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Il se gratta ensuite le front puis se mit a bredouiller quelques paroles inaudibles.

-Encore en train de penser à V… V…

-Tu ne peux toujours pas prononcer son nom !

-Harry ! Tu sais très bien que… Voooolde... Vooooldemort me terrifie.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il agrippa quelques affaires et suivit Ron jusqu'à leur cours Potion. C'était toujours ce bon vieux Rogue qui donnait les cours en y mettant tout son animosité. La nomination de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne l'avait guère enchanté. Il espérait toujours récupérer ce poste. C'était un vieil homme du nom de Slughorn qui avait repris ce cours. Une chance pour Harry et Ron. Harry s'était réjoui de l'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur. Celui-ci avait été autrefois directeur des serpentards et Dumbledore l'avait recruté cette année laissant au vieil arrogant Severus Rogue le poste qu'il occupait depuis toutes ces années. Il semblait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que les années précédentes. À présent, il grognait déjà avant même que les élèves n'aient mis un pied dans son local.

-Installez-vous. Dépêchez-vous ! Grogna Rogue. On ne discute pas là derrière.

-Je vais craquer, grommela le survivant.

-Potter, encore en retard. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Certaine chose ne change pas, grinça Harry.

Ils s'installèrent au premier banc, comme à leur habitude. Ils partageaient tout deux leur table avec un garçon nommé Ernie. Ron n'eut aucun mal à constater l'absence de Hermione qui aurait dû en temps normal se trouve à leur table.

-Elle n'est pas là, affirma Harry. C'est bien Hermione que tu cherches.

Ron affirma tristement. Leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu améliorés mais en restaient néanmoins houleux. Il la soupçonnait toujours de voir Samuel dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il avait la réaction typique d'un petit ami jaloux.

-Tu crois qu'elle est avec lui ?

-Impossible.

Harry désigna l'autre bout de la classe. Samuel était sagement installé à côté de sa sœur et écoutait assidûment ce que le professeur donnait comme explication concernant un potion de guérison 'Wiggenveld' à caractéristiques spéciales. Leur attention fit bien rire Ron.

-N'oubliez pas. Cette potion pourrait vous sauvez la vie. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter Monsieur Weasley. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

Ron grinça des dents. Du fond de la classe, Malfoy ne dissimulait pas son sourire narquois. Le cours de potion était toujours sa matière de prédilection tant Rogue adorait le placer sur un piédestal. Le professeur de potion vénérait presque l'élève de serpentard. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la mixture de Ron. Ses narines se soulevèrent, et il afficha un air peu qui laissait facilement le rouquin déduire que sa potion était peu concluante.

-Ce qui est rassurant Weasmoche, c'est que si il y a une guerre, ce qui ne saurait tarder, tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant.

-La ferme Malfoy.

-Tu seras dans les premiers, Weasmoche.

Il ricana encore quelques fois, toujours accompagné pas Crabe et Goyle. Ron soupira. _« Quel crétin » _pensa-t-il à juste titre. Amy se retourna alors violement, une fois que l'attention du professeur Rogue était revenue sur son cours.

-Lui au moins, ne porte pas de bague aussi ridicule que la tienne, lui lança Amy.

-Tu me cherches, sang de bourbe…

-Malfoy !

Harry s'était retourné vers eux et regarda Malfoy d'un air menaçant. Celui-ci n'en rajouta pas. Ron secoua la tête. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le cours –pour une fois- mais rien n'y faisait. Cette éternelle question lui trottait dans la tête : Où était Hermione ?

La réponse se trouvait en réalité très proche de lui. Hermione était à la porte du cours de potion. Elle n'était pas entrée. Arrivée en retard, elle avait préféré tout écouter de l'extérieur de la classe plutôt que de subir des questions autant de la part du professeur que de ses deux amis. Quand le cours fut terminé, elle n'attendit pas que les autres sortent.

-Elle était là, déclara Samuel.

-Je l'ai sentie aussi, affirma Amy.

-Il nous reste peu de temps. Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ron passa alors à leurs côtés tout en maugréant. Harry semblait rire sous cape.

-Il l'aime, se plaignit Amy. Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

-Comme si c'était si simple, grinça Samuel avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

Il prononcèrent le mot de passe et allèrent tout deux s'écrouler dans les canapés exténués par une longue après midi à chercher activement des solutions… en vain.

-Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé vous deux, leur lança Harry.

Ils sursautèrent d'un mouvement commun, n'ayant pas entendu le survivant se glisser près d'eux. Amy plaça la main sur sa poitrine. Il avait laissé et Hermione au donjon (où ils se disputaient probablement encore une fois) et avait suivi les jumeaux d'un air curieux.

-Ça te prend souvent de faire des peurs pareilles ?

-Je prenais juste de vos nouvelles.

-C'est gentil. Nous allons bien.

La remarque de Samuel avait été plus ironique qu'autre chose. Il se demanda pourquoi Harry s'intéressait soudain à leur cause. Il chercha à s'en débarrasser. Mais le survivant semblait vouloir les coller.

-Vous êtes distants ces temps-ci ! Des soucis dans les études ?

-Non.

-Dans vos vies privées alors ?

-Écoute Harry…

-Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, tant pis, ce n'est rien.

Samuel souffla, ravi de voir qu'il lâchait enfin prise. Il se renfrogna dans son siège et attendit que Harry déguerpisse. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta taciturne à leurs côtés.

-Tu comptes rester là ? interrogea Amy.

-Parce que, ce n'est pas que tu nous déranges, mais c'est tout comme, s'enquit Samuel.

-Peut-être que quand j'aurai eu la vérité au sujet de Ron et Hermione je m'en irai.

Harry croisa les bras, résolu à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Même si à présent, il était quasi certain de savoir ce qui se tramait, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche des intéressés.

-Dumbledore nous a ordonné de ne rien dire.

-C'était il y a huit mois. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Je sais que vous risquez d'échouer d'ici peu.

-Comment…

-J'ai des oreilles.

Amy inclina la tête devant le regard emprunt d'agressivité que lui avait jeté Harry. Samuel se plaça instinctivement devant sa soeur comme pour jouer les grands frères protecteurs.

-Tu ne sais rien de nous ou de quoique ce soit qui nous concerne.

-Vous êtes leurs enfants.

Le jeune garçon qui avait paru si sûr de lui la seconde précédente, sembla tressaillir. Il fronça les sourcils tout en songeant à la meilleure tactique à aborder avec Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Comment n'a-t-on pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Vous êtes leur portrait craché. Tellement pareils. Dès les premiers jours ce détail m'a frappé.

Harry commença à tourner autour des deux jeunes sorciers. Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient nullement à ce qu'il venait déjà d'énoncer, il entreprit de continuer son laïus.

-Cependant, on vous a pris pour des espions. Puis Ron, comme des rivaux. Et j'en ai oublié ma première impression.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait y repenser ?

-Vous. Je vous ai entendu parlé. J'ai réfléchi. C'est tout.

Il était digne de la légende qui l'entourait. Hermione avait pendant des années parler de Harry comme du plus grand héro de tous les temps. Il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers de l'emprise de Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, Amy et Samuel comprenaient pourquoi. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Il avait un sens logique imparable.

-Tu m'impressionnes, avoua Samuel.

-Alors, à présent, dites moi tout.

Samuel soupira. Il s'assit sur un des canapés de la salle commune et conta toute l'histoire à Harry, depuis leur départ jusqu'à ce jour. Harry fut sidéré d'entendre tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Il leur promit de les aider.

-Tu comprends pourquoi le temps presse.

-Il faut que tu nous aides Harry.

-Vous savez les gens ne couchent pas ensemble juste comme ça. Il faudrait bien plus de trois semaines…

-Oui, mais on ne les a pas !

L'esprit de Harry se mit à tourner à tout allure. Il fallait qu'il pousse ses deux meilleurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin que leur propres enfants puissent sauver le futur.

-Quelle est votre mission initiale…

-Nous devons sauver notre famille. Oh, et le monde par la même occasion.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Samuel s'éclaircit la gorge. Amy n'avait plus parlé depuis un long moment. Elle restait assez en retrait et tentait de résonner. Le rouquin soupira.

-Ron… Papa et maman étaient déjà ensemble depuis un moment. Depuis noël en fait. La guère a été déclaré lors d'un incident… non, nous ne pouvons dévoiler ce que c'est. Maman ne savait pas qu'elle attendait un enfant, deux en réalité. Quand elle l'a appris, il était déjà trop tard. Tout était déjà fini.

Samuel baissa le regard sur me sol. Il se souvenait encore de sa mère, déployant tous les efforts du monde pour qu'ils soient comblés et qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien.

-Papa était mort au combat. Elle n'a pas pu le sauver. Et toi non plus. Tu… Tu es mort en sauvant le monde magique. Maman a passé des années à nous parler de toi et de Papa.

-Vous étiez ses héros, ajouta faiblement Amy.

-Dumbledore l'avait mise en sécurité, avant… Enfin, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle elle s'en est sortie. Si elle était arrivée sur les lieux plus tôt…

Samuel déglutit avec difficultés. Il n'avait jamais eu à raconter cette histoire auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à le faire. Il passa sa main sur son front.

-On s'en est sorti pendant quelques années. Mais le chagrin était trop fort. Maman en est morte lorsque nous avions neuf ans. Malheureusement, sa survie était nécessaire à l'équilibre du monde magique. Voldemort avait disparu mais ses disciples eux, sont restés présent tout le long. Pendant des années les forces du mal se sont reconstruites. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis. Nous devons changer l'avenir.

Harry fronça les sourcils tentant de savoir exactement et précisément où Samuel et Amy voulaient en venir. C'est la jeune fille qui étonnement prit la parole.

-Papa possédait l'arme qui devait te permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Il avait le dernier…

-Le dernier 'Horcorps', compléta Harry.

Amy agita faiblement la tête de haut en bas. Le regard de Harry s'était fixé sur le sol. Alors c'était Ron qui devait lui donner le moyen de combattre une bonne fois pour toute le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Il est mort avec. C'est pour cette raison que tu as dû te sacrifier. C'est comme… une réaction en chaîne. La mort de papa entraîne la chute du monde magique.

-Je vais finir par croire aux prémonitions de Trelawney, grommela Harry entre ses dents.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit vivre. Pour le sauver, le protéger et lui permettre de te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin pour tous nous sauver sans que tu ne meures.

Harry croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son divan. Le plus important pour le moment était se permettre à Amy et Samuel de vivre afin qu'ils sauvent leur père, le monde de la magie et par la même occasion lui même. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un long moment, incertain quant à l'issue de leur mission. Au moins, à présent, il avait un allié, et pas n'importe lequel : Harry Potter. Soudain, celui-ci se redressa comme traversé par un éclair de lucidité.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

A suivre...

ce n'est pas du sadisme d'arrêter là, si :P c'est ma spécialité... A bientôt pour la suite!


	7. Dernière limite

Au delà du temps.

Excusez cette longueur pour mettre ce chapitre mais disons que mon écran d'rodinateur a fait des siennes et que je me suis retrouvée dans l'impossibilité de mettre la suite. Mais la voici! Avant tout, Réponses aux reviews:

anacofleb : Je suis désolée si le spoiler se sent à ce point là. j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas que ce soit flagrant. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y mettre quelque détails. Mais je comprends que cela puisse gêner... J'espère néanmoins que le prochain chapitre te plaira.

Emma et Danaé : Okay... je ne dois pas être pardonnée compte tenu du temps que j'ai mis à publié ce prochain chapitre. Bon... ce chapitre sera vraiment moins sadique mais ce n'est peut-être que passagé j'espère qu'il sera aimé!

Ko-Vania : C'est peut-être plutôt méchant, mais j'arrange les choses dans celui-ci... Voilà donc la suite.

Ephyse : HA MERCI! quelqu'un qui aime les allusions aux 6... parce que d'autres n'aime pas trop le spoiler... Mais si ça te plait, je suis contente. j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

Sherazade : j'adore tout ce que tu retiens des révélations : Ron et Hermione vont coucher ensemble :P Impatiente hein? Et si je faisais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas :P lol... Enfin, tu verras bien... et merci beaucoup. je pense que tu pourrais aimer ce chapitre...

virg05 : Pas le droit de vote dans tes oubliettes? Non mais où est la démocratie... Bon, ben dans ce cas je crois que je vais mourir... ou plutôt que mes os vont toujours souffrir parce que je ne suis pas décidée à ne plus arrêter mes chapitres aux meilleurs moments :P C'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle Encore un gros merci pour ta review...

Emmi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! ca fait toujours plaisir!

Shiefa Li : je suis toujours aussi désolée que ça resssemble à ta fic mais si tu aimes celle-ci et que ça ne te gêne pas ça me va. Parce que c'était vraiment pas intentionnel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la voir. Je préfère finir la mienne d'abord pour ne pas risquer d'inconsciemment prendre des détails de la tienne. allez! je te laisse! Bye bonne lecture.

Hermione Malfoy : on a tout le temps pour concevoir les enfants... enfin peut être pas mais bon! Oui tu t'enflammes lol. mais c'est légitime. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre. Encore merci pour ta tite review.

Lyana : Je crois que tout le monde a un peu hâte... Mais... je vais peut etre sadique jusqu'au bout. Lol. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci!

Fraise bleue : La suite a mis un peu de temps pour arriver mais elle est là. Merci pour ta review. j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi intéressant que les précédents.

Rose Weasley : C'est une de mes spécialités de couper aux meilleurs moments... C'est pour ça que certain veulent jouer avec mes os :P Mais je fais des efforts pour ne plus le faire. Voici en attendant la suite qui elle, je le pense, ne sera pas couper au meilleur moment... j'aurais pu le faire mais non. bonne lecture...

Anais : le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire: C'est différent! MERCI! J'essaierai de mettre les suite plus vite à partir de maintenant pour t'éviter d'être déçue... bye bye bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Dernière Limite. 

La dernière limite approchait à grand pas et rien de plus qu'une étonnante amitié s'était liée entre Ron et Hermione. Il était certes très proche, plus qu'il ne l'avait été par la passé. Cependant ils semblaient tout deux avoir peur de briser ce lien si précieux en entamant quelque chose de plus sérieux. Néanmoins, l'idée de Harry était à présent prête à être mise en application. Il sourit, satisfait.

-Ce n'est pas naturel, réprouva Amy.

-Tu veux naître oui ou non ?

-Elle a raison, ajouta Samuel. La potion d'amour ne provoque que l'attraction, pas l'amour.

-D'abord tu vis, ensuite ou s'occupe de l'amour, okay ?

Samuel croisa les bras et soupira alors que Harry ajoutait le dernier ingrédient dans sa potion. Elle était prête à être utilisée. Le survivant ou « L'élu » comme il était surnommé dernièrement depuis cette histoire de prophétie, semblait être le seul à se réjouir.

-Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Si ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, il y a des chances que ça marche.

-Et si ça dérape ? s'inquiéta Amy.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

Harry se redressa et accompagné de ses deux jeunes complices, il sortit du local dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Le professeur Rogue n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de voir traîner dans son local de potion, trois de ses élèves en train de fabriquer une mixture dont lui-même leur avait enseigné la fabrication en précisant qu'il sanctionnerait tout élève qui y aurait recours.

-Comment on va leur faire boire la potion ?

-Je me charge de Ron. Toi Sam, tu t'occupes de Hermione.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à suivre aveuglément Harry dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. À l'heure du déjeuner, leurs boissons avaient été 'empoisonnées'. L'effet était –parait-il – immédiat. Il sembla pourtant se faire attendre dans le cas de Ron et Hermione. Il fallut patienter jusqu'au soir pour qu'un semblant de rapprochement s'opère. Il était assis au coin de feu, et elle, postée juste en face de lui, lisait un livre sur les traductions de runes anciennes.

-Hermione ?

Elle souleva vaguement le menton. Il lui sourit timidement.

-Je… je risque de ne pas avoir terminé ce devoir que Rogue nous a donné sur la meilleure manière d'affronter les détraqueurs et… Et je me demandais en fait, si… Si je ne pouvais pas jeter un coup d'œil au tien…

Il baissa la tête comme se sentant coupable de ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle sourit et sans rien dire sortir de ces affaires son devoir. Elle le tendit à Ron.

-Essaie de ne pas copier mot pour mot.

-Tu sais que je t'aime…

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ron déglutit avec difficultés. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça à haute voix. Cela lui paraissait totalement impossible. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il bafouilla quelque chose.

-Je sais, Ron. Je comprends ce que c'est…

Après un silence très inconfortable, Hermione lui souffla une excuse et monta se coucher. Ron l'observa un instant, ignorant bien entendu que trois paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui à cet instant précis.

-Fulgurant ta potion, lança sarcastiquement Samuel. Tu es certain que tu l'as préparée correctement.

-Je ne rate jamais une potion… du moins pas cette année.

-On dirait que cette fois-ci, tu…

-Tais toi.

Ron avait levé les yeux vers l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. Se faire découvrir maintenant ruinerait sans doute tout leur plan. Croyant avoir rêvé, le rouquin se remit au travail. Harry fronça les sourcils. Où se trouvait donc l'erreur ?

-Rony, lança soudain Lavande Brown qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la salle commune.

Les yeux des trois adolescents s'écarquillèrent. La jeune fille blonde s'affala lourdement sur les genoux de Ron et passa se bras autour de son cou.

-Samuel, tu es certain que c'est Hermione qui a bu la potion ?

-Quasi… presque… enfin… on a dû quitter la table avant d'être certain qu'elle l'avait effectivement bu et…

-Ça explique des choses…

Néanmoins, le rouquin semblait plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toutes les marques d'affection de Lavande. Même l'entente de ce surnom « Rony » plutôt ridicule il fallait l'avouer, semblait l'agacer au plus au point.

-Je dois vraiment finir ce devoir…

Il trouva rapidement un prétexte pour se débarrasser de la collante. Chagrinée par la réaction peu enthousiaste de Ron, Lavande quitta la pièce, un air dépité accroché à son visage.

-Harry, tu es certain que c'est Ron qui a bu la potion.

-Ron n'a pas bu de potion, confessa le survivant. C'est à Hermione qu'il fallait donner un coup de pouce. Ron est amoureux d'elle depuis un bon moment.

-Le but était qu'ils nous conçoivent. « D'abord tu vis, ensuite on s'occupe de l'amour ». Ce sont tes mots.

D'un mouvement dédaigneux, Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Et pourtant, il avait peut-être commis une erreur. Il avait peut-être, à cause d'une erreur de jugement, condamné ces deux meilleurs amis.

-On a été patient. On t'a fait confiance, commença à s'énerver Samuel. Et aujourd'hui on…

-Sam…

C'était la voix d'Amy qui s'était fait entendre. Il connaissait ce ton alertant que prenait sa voix à chaque fois que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il se tourna vers elle. Harry constata comme elle ce qu'il se passait. À nouveau, ils étaient effacés de la réalité.

-Harry, sembla se plaindre Samuel.

Mais sa voix n'était plus devenue qu'un murmure. Et ce qui était inévitable arriva, un court instant plus tard, il ne resta plus rien des deux jeunes adolescents. Le processus semblait s'être accéléré. Ce soir était le dernier soir, la dernière nuit… la dernière limite. Il leur avait fallu les trois semaines entière pour mettre au point cette potion. Harry n'avait plus le choix. Il se ressaisit et prit les choses en main.

-Alors on potasse ? Tu n'aurais pas reçu un peu d'aide par hasard ?

-Hermione m'a prêté son devoir, grommela Ron.

-Hermione hein ? Elle est dans sa chambre là ?

Ron acquiesça. Il fronça les sourcils surpris de voir Harry demander où se trouvait Hermione étant donné qu'à l'heure qu'il était, la réponse était plutôt évidente.

-Tu as fini ton devoir ? Bien. Tu devrais aller lui rapporter ces notes.

-Elle est probablement déjà endormie.

-Mais non. Je te parie même qu'elle ne pourra pas dormir tant que tu ne lui auras pas rendu ses notes.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien. Allez hop. Zou. File. Va lui restituer.

Harry se leva et traîna son meilleur ami par le bras le postant devant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de préfète de Hermione. Le rouquin sembla hésitant. _« Aux grands maux, les grands moyens »_ songea Harry de manière plutôt fataliste. Ron posa son pied sur la première marche. Il fit volte face et dévisagea Harry.

-Tu es certain que…

-Mais oui. Mais oui. Allez, monte. Si tu prends trop de temps, là, en effet, elle risquerait de dormir.

Harry lui tapa légèrement dans le dos. Ron fit un nouveau pas dans les escaliers et petit à petit, il finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de son amie.

-Bien. On croise les doigts maintenant.

-Harry, Il faut que je parle à Ron. Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et…

Pendant que Harry se dépêtrait avec Lavande, Ron quant à lui hésitait à frapper. Il finit par se trouver ridicule. Après tout, il ne faisait que rendre son devoir à Hermione. Sa main entra en contact avec la porte faisant retentir trois coups. Lorsque la voix de Hermione lui octroya la permission d'entrer, le cœur de Ron résonna plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il poussa délicatement la porte. La jeune fille, allongée dans son lit, était visiblement surprise de la voir là, penaud, sur le pas de sa porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il bafouilla un instant. Être dans pareille position ressemblait plus aux nombreuses rêveries dans lesquelles il était régulièrement emporté la nuit tombé. Et jamais il ne voulait se réveiller de peur de perdre la saveur de ses chimères.

-Je voulais juste… enfin, ton devoir, je l'avais et… enfin… te le déposer… et enfin… je… voilà.

Il leva le devoir devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et le déposa sur sa table de nuit s'assurant qu'il ne bougerait pas. En voulant se retourner et quitter les lieux, il trébucha sur un drap qui traînait au sol. Instantanément, Hermione se leva pour le soutenir.

-Tu n'as rien.

-Non. Je vais bien. Je…

Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur Hermione. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Il remonta de ses fines jambes vers son ventre qui semblait si plat caché derrière cette robe de nuit. Il passa ensuite sur sa poitrine sur laquelle il ne pu s'attarder à son grand regret. Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite les siens. Les mains de sa compagne étaient toujours savamment posées sur ses bras. Il se redressa, veillant à ne pas briser ce seul contact.

-Je suis désolé. Tu me connais, je suis maladroit…

-C'est pour ça que je t'…

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et indiqua la porte à un rouquin déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Bonne nuit, lui souffla Hermione.

-Je veux savoir où il est. Harry, Rony est ton meilleur ami et…

Ron grimaça et se tourna vers Hermione, un air suppliant sur la figure. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Lavande Brown et referma la porte, laissant le rouquin à l'abri.

-Alors c'était ça, soupira Hermione

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers elle sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle se posa avec douceur sur son lit et leva son profond regard vers Ron. Ses mains étaient nerveusement posées sur ses cuisses. Elle inspira profondément.

-Samuel et Amy ont essayé de me faire boire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Ron. Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les massacrer, ces espèces de…

-Ron…

-Désolé.

Il fit quelques pas vers son amie et finit pas s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans la chambre de Hermione. De nombreuses fois elle avait visité le dortoir des garçons, notamment pour qu'à trois, ils préparent un éventuel plan ou autre. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Elle possédait ce petit quelque chose qui aurait permis à Ron d'identifier la chambre comme celle de Hermione même si il avait ignoré son appartenance.

-Ils on insisté pour que je boive. On aurait dit que c'était une question de survie pour eux. Dès qu'ils ont eu le dos tourné, j'ai donné mon verre à Lavande.

-Oh, fit le rouquin, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure.

-Il contenait de la potion d'amour. Visiblement, Samuel et Amy voulait que je sois attirée par…

-Par moi, compléta Ron.

Hermione acquiesça. Ses yeux brillants se levèrent vers lui. Il était profondément concentré sur les implications d'une telle nouvelle. Son sourcil gauche remontait légèrement plus haut que le droit. C'était une des premières choses qui avait marqué la sorcière. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait si son ami était réellement concentré lorsqu'elle tentait de lui expliquer une matière qu'il n'avait pas comprise.

-Ils devaient vouloir que l'on se rapproche, soupira-t-elle.

-Je pensais que Sam aurait préféré se rapprocher de toi plutôt que de laisser un autre le faire.

-Il a sans doute compris…

Sa voix avait parut si douce et si suave à l'oreille de Ron qu'il avait eu du mal à se persuader que c'était la jeune fille à ses côtés qui l'avait murmuré. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule. Les yeux du rouquin, ronds comme des billes valsèrent sur elle. Ron tendit la main et remit une de se mèche de cheveux en place. Il caressa tendrement sa joue au passage. Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis. Hermione inclina la tête vers lui et comme si c'était naturel, ses lèvres chaudes entrèrent en contact avec celles du rouquin. Ils échangèrent un court baiser. Ron se détacha quelque seconde d'elle avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je peux me réveiller maintenant, souffla-t-il avant se pencher à son tour vers Hermione.

Les mains de Ron saisirent Hermione à la taille et la fit basculer en arrière. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, leurs bouches se croisaient, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

À l'étage inférieur, devant les yeux ébahis de lavande Brown, deux fines silhouettes s'étaient matérialisées. Le sourire de Harry s'était élargi sans que la blonde n'y comprenne quoique ce soit. Il jeta un regard vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Hermione avant de se joindre à Samuel et Amy afin de partager leur euphorie. Les trois sorciers s'étreignirent. Ils avaient frôlés le pire. À présent, alors que leurs parents savouraient un moment de bonheur, les jumeaux, eux, songeaient déjà à leur avenir tout proche...

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre s'achève... Là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été sadique... (pour une fois!) Mais ce côté pourrait revenir dans le prochain chapitre qui sait... en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... :o)


	8. Le réveil

_Mon dieu que ça fait un long moment... j'ai reçu une review aujourd'hui, et je me suis dis que ça ne se faisait quand même pas de ne plus écrire. J'ai retrouvé ma vielle inspiration, et donc, la suite est enfin là! (oui oui ça fait 5 mois :p) Et le chapitre est très court mais pourtant nécessaire! la suite, ou plutôt les suites, viendront plus rapidement cette fois-ci! J'ai repris, et je ne lâcherai plus cette fanfic avant de l'avoir terminée!_

_Merci bien sûr à tout ceux qui avait laissé des reviews..._

_anacofleb, amy, Rose Monaghan Weasley, Heaven68, sherazade, Ephyse, anias, virg05, Jerlyne, Emma & Danaé, FloOo'z, vava cracra, CBL,Emmi, malilite, Ashlee77_

_Chapitre 8 : le réveil…_

_La lumière du soleil passa dès les petites heures à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Hermione. Confortablement nichée au creux des bras de son amant, elle n'en n'était cependant nullement dérangée. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Ron lui, avait ouvert les yeux une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant et avait long moment scruté les environs afin de se persuader lui-même qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, elle était bien là, si belle, si fragile et si forte à la fois, juste là pour lui, tout comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il allait pouvoir la protéger, l'aimer, et mieux encore, ne pas avoir peur de le lui montrer. D'un revers de la main, il câlina la peau dénudée de son dos. La jeune fille sembla remuer quelque peu sans pour autant s'éveiller. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Hermione pu tout de suite apercevoir un tête rousse lui souriant. _

-_Salut. _

_Elle se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant le visage. Ron la remit instinctivement en place. Il s'était attendu à la voir sourire elle aussi, à la voir partager toute sa liesse à lui. Mais au contraire, elle semblait effrayée. _

-_Hey, ça ne va pas ?_

_Il tendit la main vers elle et la passa avec délicatesse sur ses pommettes rougies. Elle se recula légèrement. Elle agrippa un drap, l'enroula autour d'elle et sans mot dire alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Déstabilisé par l'attitude froide et distante de celle qu'il aimait tant, Ron mit quelques minutes avant de bouger. Il enfila quelques vêtements et alla frapper à sa porte._

-_'Mione, fit-il de sa voix la plus douce et réconfortante. 'Mione, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait._

_Il attendit quelques instants, persuadés qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Surpris pour la deuxième par les réactions de la jeune sorcière, le rouquin vit un écart entre le mur et l'entrée se former. Sa pâle figure se laissa distinguer. Elle ne laissait néanmoins pas à Ron l'accès à sa personne._

-_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

-_Je, hésita-t-elle. Je suis navrée Ron, je…_

_Elle claqua la porte se murant à nouveau dans l'espace clos de sa salle de bain. Ron pu l'entendre bredouiller à travers les fines parois :_

-_Va-t-en. Je t'en prie._

_Il savait, lorsqu'elle usait de ce ton de voix si dur et caractéristique, qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer d'elle pour le moment. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber pour autant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua devant lui. Il attendit ensuite que Hermione sorte de la pièce où elle était prostrée. Toujours sanglotante, elle sortit après quelques minutes. Elle ne s'avisa pas tout de suite de la présence du rouquin._

-_'Mione._

_Elle sursauta. Elle se retourna vers lui, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle s'entêtait à fixer le sol._

-_Je t'en prie. Ne me tiens pas dans l'ignorance. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

-_Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi je suis si irritée ?_

-_S'il te plait._

_Hermione passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à torturer frénétiquement l'une de ses mèches. Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite._

-_Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?_

-_Oui, je m'en rends compte. J'y étais, je te rappelle._

-_Et ça ne te dérange pas ? ça ne t'affecte pas plus que ça ?_

-_Ça devrait ?_

-_Ron, s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_Alors que Ron venait de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie, il voyait la suite s'écrouler. La jeune fille ne semblait pas partager son opinion. Au contraire, elle réfutait ce qu'elle avait fait et tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer._

-_C'était une erreur, c'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?_

-_Bien sûr que c'était une erreur, s'entêta-t-elle. ça ne peut être que ça. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver._

-_Et le fait que nous en avions envie, ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit._

_Elle releva brutalement les yeux vers Ron comme si ce qu'il venait de prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui pour la majorité du monde sorcier, était le plus grand sacrilège qu'il existait._

-_Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Moi j'en avais envie. Et si toi tu regrettes, ce n'est pas mon cas. _

-_Ron… Tu… enfin…_

-_Tu te souviens de ce soir, en début d'année, où… où toi et moi on a failli s'embrasser._

_Hermione remua faiblement la tête en haut en bas. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis. Mais rien ni personne n'avait ébranlé l'amour que Ron lui portait. Ni Sam, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs._

-_Tu m'avais surpris en train de répéter quelque chose._

-_C'est que…_

-_Tu le savais. N'est-ce pas ? Tu avais tout entendu. _

_La sorcière déglutit avec difficultés. Elle tourna la tête vers les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les vitres et se concentra sur l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ron s'approcha lentement d'elle._

-_Et tu n'as rien dit. On a failli s'embrasser et après cela tu as fuit… Et tu t'es mise à l'aduler, lui. _

-_Ce n'est pas ça… C'est… compliqué._

-_Il n'y a rien de compliqué, 'Mione. Depuis le début, toi et moi nous savons ce que moi je ressens. Mais nous avons occulté un point important._

_Il lui souleva le menton et la força à poser son attention sur lui, et uniquement sur lui. Le cœur de la sorcière s'accéléra._

-_Ce que toi tu ressens, Hermione._

-_Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être avec toi !_

_D'un geste assez violent de la main, elle brisa le contact qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle le repoussa de manière si emportée que Ron faillit en défaillir. Le regard agressif de Hermione le perça comme un poignard que l'on lui aurait enfoncer dans le cœur. Ses yeux emplit de haine et de dégoût le fixaient acerbement. La gorge de Ron se serra et il comprit, en quoi ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit était une erreur pour elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas. _

-_Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons… la nuit dernière. Mais une chose est certaine, cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Tu ne devras rien dire à personne. Tout sera exactement comme avant._

-_Nous sommes toujours… amis…_

-_On peut toujours essayer. Mais j'ai des doutes. On ne s'est jamais réellement apprécié. On se dispute tout le temps. À quoi cela servirait-il que l'on tente une amitié ?_

-_Probablement à rien._

-_Bien, je suis ravie de voir qu'on se comprend._

_D'un geste nonchalant, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit, et somma Ron de sortir. La démarche traînante, il s'extirpa de la pièce, le cœur en morceau. À peine eut-il commencé à descendre les escaliers que la jeune sorcière s'écroula en pleurs. _

-_Pardonne moi, Ron._

_À travers ses pleurs, elle semblait supplier le rouquin de lui pardonner ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit et pleura un long moment._

_En colère, perdu, blessé, anéanti. Ron ne savait pas très bien lequel de ses adjectifs le définirait le mieux en cet instant. Probablement tous à la fois. Il se sentait aussi stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui toutes ces choses que lui ressentait lorsqu'il la voyait apparaître. Il pouvait encore humer son parfum. Il avait embaumé ses vêtements. C'était tout comme si il la portait sur lui en ce moment même. C'était à la fois le plus doux des réconforts et la plus terrible des souffrances. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, Ronald Weasley, certainement pour la première fois de sa vie, avait envie de pleurer. _

-_Tu as l'air dévasté._

_Le rouquin se retourna. Il s'était attendu à trouver son meilleur ami. Celui qui était toujours là lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie. Mais non. Une fine silhouette rousse se distinguait à ses côtés. _

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ginny ?_

-_Savoir pourquoi tu es levé si tôt et aussi, et principalement, ce qui te rend si morne._

_Ron rit sans joie devant le regard décontenancé de sa petite sœur. Il n'allait tout de même pas se confier à elle. Elle l'entendait déjà plaisanter de manière vaseuse sur le sujet. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et qui, selon elle, avait l'expérience amoureuse d'un garçon de douze ans, passant une nuit d'amour avec Hermione. Les rires de Ginny lui résonnaient déjà dans le crâne. _

-_Laisse tomber._

-_C'est Hermione ?_

-_Mais bon sang, c'est agaçant cette capacité que tu as à savoir en détail tout ne qui ne va pas chez autrui, s'énerva-t-il._

-_Je suis un génie, je te l'ai déjà dit._

_Il se laissa lourdement tombé dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Sa sœur vint rapidement s'écrouler auprès de lui._

-_Mais dans ton cas, il faudrait avoir des œillères pour ne rien voir._

_Il soupira. Son coude était placé sur l'accoudoir et sa tête reposait maladroitement sur son poing fermé. Ginny se racla le fond de la gorge._

-_Tu veux en parler._

-_Pour t'entendre tourner tout en dérisoire, non merci._

-_Ron, je ne suis pas qu'une petite sœur irritante qui cherche à t'humilier. Tu peux me faire confiance._

_C'est bien malgré lui qu'il conta les faits à sa sœur. Mais ce qu'il ressentait avait besoin de sortir. Il avait besoin d'exprimer toute sa peine. À l'entente du récit, la rousse n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas Hermione, pas celle qu'il connaissait tous. Ron haussa les épaules. _

-_Je l'ai toujours su qu'un jour je paierai le prix._

-_Je vais aller lui dire deux mots._

-_Non Ginny. Tu ne feras rien. Tu ne vas pas la supplier de sortir avec moi. Elle a fait son choix. Je le respecte._

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'appétit lui manqua, le sommeil ne venait plus. Ginny était la seule au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le survivant et ses deux acolytes furent surpris de ne pas les voir ensemble. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait en parler. Et Ginny ne dirait rien. Son frère lui avait fait confiance. elle allait se taire. Ron devait venir en parler à ses amis de lui-même. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ses notes chutèrent. Les retenues s'accumulèrent. Le mois de mai pointa le bout de son nez et aucun changement dans son comportement ne parut. Sa vie lui paraissait à présent, dénouée de sens…_

_Et voilà... tout court, peut-être pas très bien ficelé, mais, chapitre tout de même... et bientôt, oui oui cette fois c'est un réel bientôt, la suite:)_

_en attendant, que vous en pensiez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. _


	9. Dernier recours

_Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite, qui vient plus rapidement que la partie précédente... Pour répondre à la question que se pose la majorité d'netre vous : oui, il y a bien une raison à l'attitude étrange de notre petite Hermione. Mais on ne la comprendra pas tout de suite (il y a tout de même moyen de la deviner). _

_Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé un charmante review pour ce chapitre 8... J'espère que le chapitre 9 vous plaira aussi..._

_Bonne lecture et encore Merci à tous!_

_Chapitre 9 : Dernier recours…_

-_Tout cela n'est pas logique, ragea Samuel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble si nous, nous sommes toujours là._

-_Vous avez été conçus. Seulement voilà, il a dû se passer quelque chose d'autre dans cette chambre. Mais Ron ne m'en a rien dit._

_La situation s'était dégradée depuis que Ron était à ce point abattu. Il ne prenait plus de force. Il se laissait dépérir, au plus grand dam de Hermione. Elle ne l'approchait jamais de trop près et s'assurait que leurs échanges soient froids et distants. Et à chaque fois, le même pincement au cœur lui prenait lorsqu'elle contemplait l'état dans lequel elle le mettait._

-_Il faut qu'il prenne des forces. La bataille est sur le point de commencer. Et ce n'est pas en s'attristant sur son sort qu'il sera capable d'affronter les mangemorts pour t'apporter le dernier Horcorps. _

-_Je découvrirai ce qu'il a, s'insurgea Amy. Je le connais bien. Ca fait quelques mois que je l'observe et je peux y arriver._

_Harry approuva d'un geste de tête. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Savoir la guerre proche et sa mort à venir, il ne pouvait qu'angoisser. Même si Samuel lui avait assuré qu'il ne mourrait pas si leur plan réussissait, rien ne garantissait leur succès. Il fallait donc qu'il se prépare, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental. Amy sortit doucement de leur repère. La salle sur demande était devenu leur lui de rencontre favoris. _

_C'est dans un couloir sombre qu'elle trouva son père. Il était adossé à un mur, dans le même état que les jours précédents. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans même lui en demander l'autorisation. Elle connaissait d'avance son refus. Mais quand il s'agissait de l'aide qu'on pouvait lui apporter, Ron demeurait aussi buté qu'un troupeau de mules._

-_Tu devrais descendre manger un peu._

-_Je ne t'ai rien demandé._

-_Non. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi._

-_Tu ne devrais pas._

-_C'est comme ça. Tu es un éternel buté… et je le suis aussi._

_« Une qualité qui me vient de lui… » Pensa Amy. Elle était toujours émue de songer aux traits de personnalités que son père lui avait légué. Il était mort trop tôt. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Toute sa vie, elle avait entendu sa mère lui répété qu'elle lui ressemblait sans jamais savoir à quel point. Aujourd'hui, devant cette évidence même, elle ne pouvait que sourire._

-_Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain envers ma personne._

-_Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais._

-_Essaie toujours._

-_Ron, je sais parfaitement que tu ne crois pas à la divination, alors…_

_Amy haussa les épaules. Ron, dont le regard était resté bas depuis le début de leur conversation, sembla relever la tête, de plus en plus enclin à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui confié._

-_Tu sais quelque chose… je veux dire… sur mon avenir._

-_Ça se pourrait. Mais tu ne crois pas à ce genre de chose alors…_

-_Non. Non. Attends._

_La jeune fille avait fait mine de se relever mais son père –cela lui faisait toujours une drôle de sensation de le penser- lui avait saisit le bras l'empêchant de continuer dans son élan. Elle se rassit, ravie qu'il soit prêt à l'écouter. _

-_Tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous._

-_Bien sûr, affirma Ron avec conviction. Mais… pourquoi._

-_Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ce genre d'informations. On m'a fait juré de garder le secret. Mais je ne tiens plus. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi, et je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois._

-_Encore une fois ?_

_Ron plissa les yeux, incertain quant à ce que Amy voulait dire par là. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche le sommant de ne pas prononcer un mot pendant qu'elle lui expliquerait._

-_Je suis… je suis une sorte de médium, en plus d'être une sorcière. Je peux voir le futur. Ce don ne m'a jamais déçu. Alors écoute moi bien : Tu dois prendre des forces._

-_Prendre des…_

-_Pas un mot, j'ai dit ! Tu dois prendre des forces. La guerre commencera d'ici quelques jours et personne ne verra rien venir. Il n'y aura que quelques disparitions, rien de plus inquiétant que d'ordinaire. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, les mangemorts auront attaqué, ici, à Poudlard._

-_Comment est-ce qu'ils…_

_À nouveau, Amy dû intervenir à l'aide de sa main pour Ron ne pose pas plus de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en dire trop. Certains évènements ne devaient pas être modifié. Elle devait simplement l'avertir pour lui._

-_Toi, Harry et Hermione, vous allez vous battre. Mais Hermione ne vous suivra pas jusqu'au bout. Écoute moi bien parce que c'est très important : Tu ne dois pas aller la retrouver. Tu ne dois pas te retourner. Il faudra que tu suives Harry. Ron, est-ce que tu as bien compris ? Hermione s'en sortira. Tu devras trouver Harry… sinon, tu mourras… Harry aussi… et Hermione subira le même sort quelques années plus tard._

_Ron resta un moment sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il commença ensuite par quelques râles d'incompréhension. Il lui était impossible de faire une phrase complète. Il secoua la tête comme pour signifier à Amy qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir tort. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé sonnait effroyablement juste à ses oreilles. Tout était comme… comme si elle l'avait déjà elle-même vécu._

-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

-_Oublier Hermione, pour l'instant._

-_Mais je ne…_

-_Tu n'éprouves rien pour elle, je connais la chanson. Néanmoins, laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas ce que mes 'visions' m'ont dit._

_Ron se rembrunit. Il croisa les bras. Il était comme un livre ouvert pour cette fille dont il ne connaissait presque rien et en qui il n'avait pas entièrement confiance. Après tout, elle était la sœur de Samuel. _

-_Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur, lui lança-t-il._

-_J'ai hérité ça de ma mère. Je suis brillante mais effrayante._

_Le rouquin releva légèrement la tête comme si cette réflexion lui était familière. Amy enchaîna trop vite pour lui laisser le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion._

-_Fais moi confiance et tout ira bien, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille._

-_Je dois manger, toujours me concentrer sur Harry et oublier Hermione, ne pas m'occuper d'elle._

-_Tu apprends vite. Si tu pouvais y mettre autant de volonté en classe._

_Elle émit un léger rire. Même Ron dû admettre que c'était plutôt bien trouvé et se prêta lui-même à la plaisanterie. Il se sentait bizarrement remonté. Même si son cœur semblait déchiré, un devoir tout autre était né en lui. Et puis, se concentrer sur autre chose que sur elle lui permettrait sans doute d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Amy se leva et lui tendit la main. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds._

-_Merci… Pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça. Et j'avoue que je suis un peu dubitatif mais… Tu as l'air sincère. Et quelque chose me dit que je dois te croire._

-_Dans ce cas, merci à toi._

-_Pas de quoi._

_Ron lui sourit amicalement et commença à s'éloigna. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable il se retourna vers Amy._

-_Est-ce qu'on se connaissait avant que tu n'arrives ?_

-_Je ne crois pas non. Pourquoi ?_

-_C'est… étrange. C'est comme si tu avais déjà fait partie de ma vie._

-_Alors maintenant tu comprends quels sont les véritables sentiments de Hermione envers Samuel._

_Cette nuit là, Ron ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Les confessions de Amy l'avaient troublé. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Harry non plus ne semblait pas vouloir tomber dans les bras de Morphée._

-_Tu sembles inquiet, Ron._

-_Toi aussi._

-_J'ai cette sensation que la guerre est proche, confia Harry sans parler du fait qu'il en était certain._

-_La guerre est proche, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours._

_Harry se tourna dans son lit de manière à pouvoir clairement voir Ron. Il avait quitté ses draps et méditait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le survivant bailla deux ou trois fois et lui demanda d'un air qui ne se voulait pas trop inquisiteur :_

-_Comment tu sais ça ?_

-_J'ai reçu la visite de quelqu'un qui a éclairé ma lanterne. Je dois être prêt. Et puis, même si ce n'est pas une question de jours, cette guerre finira bien pour éclater. _

-_Tu me feras le plaisir de demander à cette visite de passer plus souvent. Tu commences à tenir le même discours que moi. Ce ne peut être que positif._

_Ron rit quelque peu. Il se sentait plus léger depuis qu'il avait parlé à Amy. Et même si depuis des années il s'acharnait à le nier, il aimait être à la hauteur de Harry. Savoir qu'il allait jouer un rôle primordial dans cette guerre avait un côté exaltant, effrayant peut-être bien, mais excitant. _

-_Ron, fit Harry en se redressant. Qu'est ce… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Hermione ?_

-_Rien... Et trop. _

_Ron se contenta de tourner la tête pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami._

-_C'est à moi que tu parles, tu sais. Alors s'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

-_Harry !_

_Le rouquin désigna les autres garçons qui dormaient sagement dans les lits avoisinants. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas parler devant eux de peur qu'ils n'entendent. Mais Harry réussit à le convaincre qu'ils étaient tous profondément plongés dans leur sommeil. Et que rien ne les en sortirait. Ron consentit alors à parler._

-_Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. On était là. Et… je ne sais pas. On a… enfin tu vois._

_Harry acquiesça en silence. Ron avait baissé le ton de sa voix malgré les assurances de son ami concernant le sommeil de leurs voisins. Le survivant hésita un moment. Il tortura un bout de son drap dans ses mains durant un court instant._

-_Et qu'est ce que ça fait ?_

-_Tu crois peut-être que je vais te conter tout en détail ? Tu veux peut-être que je te dise si elle est…_

-_Évite les insanités. Je suis juste curieux._

_Même si l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'en être certain, Harry cru bien apercevoir les joues de son ami s'empourprer._

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'était… transcendant._

-_À ce point là ?_

-_Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Mais le lendemain, elle a agit bizarrement. Elle a fuit… Et depuis elle m'évite. Mais la priorité pour l'instant, c'est la bataille. J'avais besoin que l'on m'ouvre les yeux._

_Harry approuva l'attitude de Ron. Il se replongea ensuite sous sa couverture. Le rouquin resta encore une ou deux minutes sur son perchoir, puis à son tour, il sombra dans un profond sommeil._

_Comme Amy lui avait dit, les journaux n'annonçaient que des disparitions, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient fait ces derniers mois. Rien ne semblait changer. Tout parut parfaitement normal au trio pendant un certain temps. Mais un jour, la nouvelle tomba. Elle n'était ni dans les journaux ni en un quelconque endroit publics. C'est Dumbledore qui en fit part à l'assemblée._

-_Un dangereux mangemorts s'est échappé d'Askaban._

_Sans en entendre plus, Harry et Ron pouvait déjà dire de qui il s'agissait. Le regard aiguisé de leur directeur s'était sérieusement penché sur Drago Malfoy. Son père était à présent hors de prison. Et lui, un rictus lui ornant toujours le visage, se contentait de lorgner diaboliquement sur le survivant et ses amis._

-_Ce n'est que le commencement, souffla Samuel à sa sœur._

_La suite des évènements ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître. Cependant cette fois, c'était plus grave… _

_« Cours de métamorphose annulé. Professeur absent. » Indiquait l'écriteau coulé sur la porte du local. Hermione fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Harry, prenant toujours soin d'éviter le regard de Ron. Celui-ci bougonna._

-_Mc Gonagall, absente ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière. Cela n'est pourtant jamais arrivé._

-_Tu devrais te réjouir, sourit Harry._

_Il envoya son coude frapper légèrement dans les côtés de son meilleur ami. Non, lui n'était pas ravi. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Lui avait écouté ce que Hermione avait dit. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Le professeur de métamorphose n'avait jamais manqué aucun de ses cours. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard depuis un long moment._

_Ron avait raison de s'en faire. Quelques jours plus tard, Minerva Mc Gonagall n'avait toujours pas repris du service. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Un élève de deuxième année qui avait dû se faire soigner pour un poignet foulé prétendait l'avoir vu allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Hermione avait haussé les épaules._

-_Si c'était grave, il l'aurait transféré à Saint Mangouste._

-_Pas si ils veulent que cela reste secret pour éviter des problèmes avec le ministère, lui avait rétorquer Amy._

-_Tu sais des choses ? lui avait soufflé Ron._

-_Soyez sur vos gardes…_

_Le conseil devait être pris au sérieux. Quelques heures plus tard à peine, Dumbledore annonçait aux étudiants et par là même au monde de la magie la perte de l'un des meilleurs professeurs que Poudlard ait connu. Minerva Mc Gonagall avait été attaque à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Dumbledore avait maintenu la sécurité des lieux empêchant les élèves de sortir de promener mais ils le savaient tous… Les mangemorts étaient aux portes de Poudlard. _

_Lorsque le ministère apprit la nouvelle, l'annonce que tout le monde attendait depuis longtemps tomba enfin : L'état de guerre était déclaré._

-_Cette fois… C'est commencé._

_Et voilà, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour... Une jolie petite guerre, et ce n'est quele début. Le prochain chapitre "Lorsque la guerre commence" abordera le début de cette période de trouble et on en apprendra un peu plus sur l'attitude troublante d'Hermione._

_A bientôt j'espère..._


	10. Lorsque la guerre commence

_Et un nouveau chapitre qui commence... Je tiens juste à prévenir que, à la relecture, je me suis rendue compte que c'était cahotique et pas forcément toujours très clair. J'ai changé quelques petites choses, mais c'est toujours très douteux... je ne suis psa convaincue par ce chapitre (moi et les scènes d'action... ) Mais les prochains seront sans doute mieux!_

_Je voudrais remercier : **Gedauphin**, **Virg05**, **Lily**, **sherazade**, **Emma & Danaé**, **malilite** et **Anacofleb** pour leur review:o)_

_Chapitre 10 : Lorsque la guerre commence._

-_Il va me payer ça !_

-_Harry, calme, toi !_

-_Il l'a tuée, Ron ! Voldemort a tué Mc Gonagall. _

_Le survivant était excédé. Aucune de ses pensées n'était cohérente. Il tournait en rond dans la salle commune de Gryffondor depuis dix minutes, tout comme si il était possédé. Et dans sa lubie, il se voyait déjà affrontant le mage noir à mains nues, ici même. Ron l'agrippa par les épaules et le secoua un long moment._

-_Réveille toi, Harry ! les mangemorts ont tué Mc Gonagall mais toi, tu es en vie. C'est sur toi que va reposer le destin du monde de la magie !_

_« Et sur toi » songea tristement Harry. Un moment il fut pris par cette envie de tout dévoiler à Ron. Mais il risquerait de modifier le futur et de changer des choses qui auraient dû demeurées telles. Il se tu donc._

-_Tu dois rassembler tes forces et te préparer. Le combat fera bientôt rage._

-_Tu as raison, affirma Harry._

_Le regard déterminé, il bouscula Ron en passant à ses côtés. Il grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre. Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de le suivre. Il savait que son ami allait faire sa réapparition d'ici peu. Et il ne se trompait pas. Pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry redescendait déjà les escaliers, un sac à dos solidement accroché à son épaule._

-_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

-_Je vais le chercher !_

-_Je te demande pardon, s'étouffa presque Ron._

-_Je vais chercher Voldemort. Et quand je l'aurai trouvé, je le tuerai._

_Le survivant continua sur sa lancée. Il sortit de la salle commune laissant derrière lui un Ron estomaqué. Mais son meilleur ami vint hâtivement à sa suite. Harry avait d'ailleurs prévu que voudrait soit l'en empêcher soit l'accompagner. « Il doit rester ici »._

-_Ron, laisse moi y aller._

-_Tu sais comment tu dois le tuer. Et tu sais que ce n'est toujours pas possible tant que tu n'as pas détruit le dernier…_

-_Je sais !_

_La main de Ron s'était placée sur le torse de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Harry la saisit et l'éloigna de lui. _

-_Tu restes ici, Ron. Tu sais que tu as quelque chose à accomplir ici._

_Et sans rien ajouter, Harry quitta Poudlard. Aucun professeur ne voulut l'en empêcher, pas même Dumbledore. Sans cependant l'avouer, il était même plutôt approbateur quant au départ du jeune Harry Potter. Il savait que le résultat en serait probant._

_Quelques jours passèrent. Le cri de Hermione avait dû résonner dans toute l'école tant sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'elle avait appris le soudain départ de son ami. « J'aurais dû m'en douter »_

-_J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

-_Calme toi._

-_Oh toi, Ron. Tais toi ! tu l'as laissé partir !_

_« C'est encore ma faute. » songea Ron. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione en compagnie de Amy et Samuel. Ceux-ci semblaient de moins en moins rassurés. Il fallait les comprendre. Ils étaient sur le point de jouer leur passé et leur avenir…_

_Ron ne se sentait plus. Il avait l'impression d'imploser de l'intérieur. Comment voulait-on qu'il fasse une totale abstraction de Hermione. Il l'aimait toujours. Elle lui avait reparlé uniquement parce que Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Il savait que celui-ci allait très bientôt avoir besoin de son aide. Si tous les propos d'Amy étaient corrects, très proche était le moment où les mangemorts surgiraient aux portes de l'école menaçant les vies de tout un chacun. _

-_Ron !_

_C'était un jour de mai, une belle journée de printemps. Une brise légère valsait toujours dan l'air procurant cette fraîcheur d'un début de journée. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Mais une voix sourde avait déchiré la taciturnité de l'école. Harry avait hurlé pour tout le château. Le rouquin n'avait pas mis trente secondes à être aux aguets._

-_Ron !_

_Ce fut exténué que Harry passa le tableau. Couvert d'ecchymoses, les membres ankylosés, il avait des difficultés à marcher. Il s'agrippa à son ami dès que celui-ci surgit dans la salle commune. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres gryffondors ameutés par les cris. Dans tous les coins, les murmures sur ce qui avait mis Harry dans cet état se faisaient nombreux. Personne n'ignorait qu'il était partis à la guerre contre Voldemort, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pensé qu'il en reviendrait. Ils avaient tous dit au revoir à l'élu comme s'il avait s'agit d'adieux. _

-_Harry, s'était exclamé Hermione en arrivant à son tour dans la salle commune. Oh mon dieu Harry, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu fait ça._

-_Arrête ! Tu vas l'étouffer, lui reprocha Ron._

_Il se tourna à son tour vers son meilleur ami, et s'empressa de poser mot pour mot la même question que Hermione. Harry, à bout de souffle mit un moment pour y répondre. Mais Ron se doutait déjà de ce qu'il se tramait._

-_Ils sont ici._

_Rejoignant la pensée du rouquin, les paroles du survivant se firent entendre comme une sentence. Les mangemorts arrivaient, ils étaient aux portes de Poudlard. Des cris se firent entendre dans la salle commune. Des élèves perchés aux fenêtres regardaient d'un air effrayée les silhouettes sombres des ennemis qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Ron et Hermione vinrent y jeter un coup d'œil. Le visage semblait se figer devant la vision d'horreur. _

-_Ils sont…_

-_Nombreux, je sais oui._

_Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'accrocher à Ron un moment pour ne pas défaillir. C'était une des premières fois de sa vie où elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tache qui lui incombaient. Ils échangèrent de vagues regards. Mais déjà, la panique avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Tous els élèves s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens, envahissant la grande salle où se trouvaient déjà quelques serpentards ou serdaigle ou même poufsouffle. Ils n'avaient pas été les premiers à prendre conscience du combat imminent. _

-_Ron, l'appela son meilleur ami. Ron, fais bien attention._

-_Je sais, lui lança celui-ci._

_Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un léger clin d'œil et parti se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Les professeurs étaient tous réunis et s'apprêtait eux-mêmes à livrer bataille. « Pour Minerva » pensaient-ils tous. _

-_Monsieur Rusard. Veuillez mettre les élèves en sécurité._

_Le vieux concierge obéit sans mot ajouter. Personne ne se fit prier pour le suivre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir à subir les terribles évènements donc cette arrivée inopinée était les prémices. Seul Malfoy ne suivit pas le groupe. _

_« Lui… »_

_Une poignée seulement de plus courageux et des plus âgés s'était rangée aux côtés de leurs professeurs. En première ligne : Harry - bien sûr- Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas, La jeune Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood et bien entendu, pour sauver leur destin, Amy et Samuel. Leurs baguettes brandies, ils attendaient le moment où les portes cèderaient sous le coup d'un puissant sortilège. Ce ne tarda que très peu. Le bois valsa en morceaux._

-_Reste derrière moi ! Somma Harry à Ron. _

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne lâcha pas Harry s'une semelle. Il le fallait. Amy lui avait dit. Il devait suivre Harry, faire fi d'Hermione, se concentrer sur sa tâche. Des sortilèges valsaient déjà dans tous les sens. Mais les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et leurs effectifs trop faible._

-_Il faut que je le tue, lança Harry à son meilleur ami. Je dois le trouver et le tuer. Autrement, le mangemorts nous détruirons tous._

-_Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin du dernier Horcorps avant de pouvoir l'affronter._

-_Alors trouve le moi !_

-_Pardon ?_

-_Fais ce que je te dis !_

_Harry sortit du château. L'air s'était rafraîchi. On eût dit qu'une armée de détraqueurs était passée par ces lieux pour en retirer toute trace de vie. Harry posa un pied en ces lieux. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était certainement pas loin. Il devait commander ses troupes non loin de Poudlard._

-_La forêt… _

_C'est au pas de course cette fois que Harry se dirigea vers les sombre bois. Aussi interdite soit-elle, il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde à s'y rendre pour le bien du monde magique. Alors que la lutte faisait toujours rage dans le hall du château, Ron pu apercevoir au loin son ami s'engouffrer dans l'antre obscur du mage noir._

-_Harry ! Non ! N'y va pas. Je n'ai pas le…_

-_Encore en train de te plaindre Weasmoche ! L'insulta Drago Malfoy. _

_Il avait revêtu la tenue de tous les partisans de Voldemort et s'était lié à eux. Il montrait enfin son vrai visage. Il était face au rouquin la baguette tendue vers lui, prêt à lui asséner un coup mortel._

-_Endoloris, hurla Malfoy tentant d'atteindre Ron._

-_Expelliarmus, avait lancé celui-ci avant que Drago n'eut l'occasion de l'atteindre._

_Le blondinet en fut désarmé. Ce qui augmenta d'autant plus sa colère. Ils entrèrent alors dans une lutte acharnée. Chacun tentant de désarmer l'autre. Mais le but de Malfoy était aussi malsain que celui de son père. C'était la mise à mort de tous les indignes. Et de tout les autres même. Lucius combattait lâchement les élèves qui s'étaient joint au combat. Neville avait déjà été évincé. Sa prochaine cible : la sang de bourbe. _

-_Conjunctivis, lança Ron sur Malfoy._

_Le jeune blondinet avait eu un moment d'absence, félicitant son père de s'y prendre aussi bien avec la mauvaise graine de cette école. Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il commença à ressentir une atroce douleur dans les yeux. Il ne pu plus rien voir. Ron jeta un coup d'œil au résultat, puis à sa baguette._

-_Waw. Dément !_

-_Ron !_

_C'est le cri de Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité. Lucius Malfoy la menaçait à présent. Il avait réussi à la désarmer. Elle était sans défense devant lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à se ruer sur lui. Mais une jeune femme aux traits familiers l'en empêcha. Bellatrix Lestranges se tenait devant lui à présent._

-_Tu ne sauveras pas ta précieuse sang de bourbe._

-_Mais c'est infernal à la fin ! même les mangemorts le savent !_

_Ron ragea et commença sans attendre à essayer de se débarrasser de l'importune. Il ne vit pas son directeur prendre la défense de sa bien aimé. Dumbledore s'était opposé à Lucius Malfoy qui n'avait pas osé s'opposer au grand sorcier. _

-_Mettez-vous à l'abri, ordonna le directeur à la brillante sorcière._

-_Professeur, je…_

-_Ne discutez pas. Vous savez, comme moi, les raisons, de ce choix._

_Hermione hésita un instant. Mais elle comprenait ce que son directeur voulait. Elle cessa le combat et courut se mettre à l'abri avec les plus jeunes. Sam et Amy la regardèrent s'éloigner. Elle était sauve, ils l'étaient donc aussi._

-_Pourquoi papa n'a-t-il toujours pas le dernier Horcorps ?_

-_Là ! désigna Samuel._

_Drago Malfoy était toujours allongé sur le sol, se plaignait des atroces douleurs qui lui traversaient les yeux suite au sort que le rouquin lui avait lancé. Il avait beau s'être endurci cette dernière année, il pleurait toujours comme une fillette. _

-_On n'a pas le droit de lui dire. Il doit le découvrir seul, s'insurgea Amy._

_Samuel lança un regard à son père. Il luttait avec acharnement contre Bellatrix. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il saisit le bras de Malfoy, l'immobilisa et lui retira la bague hideuse qui l'ornait._

-_Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas le temps._

-_Il l'aurait trouvé tôt au tard._

-_Non ! Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé._

_Amy regarda son frère, surprise. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté. De plus en plus de corps s'écroulaient autour d'elle. Les mangemorts avaient presque pris le contrôle. Elle revint sur Samuel qui s'était relevé._

-_C'est Bellatrix Lestranges qui a mortellement blessé papa alors qu'il ramassait le Horcorps. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas survécu au sortilège de Malfoy alors qu'il revenait chercher maman. Je ne laisserai pas cela arrivé une seconde fois !_

-_Il ne reviendra pas la chercher._

-_Je ne prendrai pas le risque de le perdre à nouveau !_

_Ron était toujours engagé contre la cousine du défunt Sirius Black. Il ne semblait pas avoir le dessus. Il fallait dire que Bella était une sorcière très puissante, que les faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres avaient sérieusement aidée. Elle jetait des sorts de plus en plus puissant en direction de Ron. Celui-ci répliquait tant bien que mal. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Malfoy, toujours à terre, mais il n'avait rien vu chez lui de suspect, ou qui aurait pu attirer son attention. Il pu ainsi éviter l'endoloris jeté par l'abjecte femme. _

-_Ron, l'appela Samuel._

_Il arriva à ses côtés et lui fourgua La bague entre les doigts. Ron le regarda surpris. Il avait tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il aperçu Amy, qui vaillamment bataillait avec un mangemort du nom de Dolohov._

-_Je m'occupe de Bellatrix. Va rejoindre Harry !_

_Ron acquiesça. Il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le hall du château. Jetant derrière lui un dernier coup d'œil afin d'apercevoir Hermione en train de lutter, il n'obtint que de nouveau doutes. Elle n'était pas là._

-_Où est-ce que… _

_Il se souvenait de ce qu'Amy avait dit. Il ne devait pas retourner en arrière. Il devait toujours rester concentrer. Ne pas penser à hermione. Et quand il y pensait, elle avait raison. Si il se retournait maintenant, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il soit touché par un sortilège quelconque. Il devait résister à cette envie qu'il avait de l'aider._

-_Sam !_

_Amy désigna d'un geste de la main, son père devant le porte du château, scrutant afin d'y apercevoir l'ombre de Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était en sécurité, mais cela, il l'ignorait._

-_Si il revient… rien n'aura changé. Il mourra de toute façon. _

_Les murmures de Samuel ne percèrent pas dans la foule et dans le vacarme ambiant. Trop de cris étaient poussés. Mais les yeux de Ron n'avaient qu'une seule cible. Son esprit, partagé entre l'envie d'y retourner et le devoir de partir, le tiraillait._

-_Pars… je t'en prie, papa, pars…_

_** Prochain chapitre : Trop Tard...** _

_Je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qu'il racontera, mais je promets de l'action et en même temps j'essaierai d'y mettre beaucoup de sentiment. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review... _


	11. Trop tard

_C'est encore et toujours moi pour une petite suite de l'histoire... le titre n'est pas très encourageant je l'admets, mais... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus et espère que vous apprécierez!_

_Je voudrais remercier :** virg05, anacofleb, lisou52, malilite, lily, Mione des maraudeurs, vinvin, et anais...**_

_Bon nombre d'entre vous se font beaucoup de soucis pour Ron (allant jusqu'à me menacer de me découper en rondelle ou de me torturer pendant des heures si j'ose y toucher) Et je dois dire que cette perspective de mourir si jeune ne m'enchante pas. C'est pour cela que vous saurez tout ce qu'il arrive à notre Ron préféré dans ce chapitre mais **"ATTENTION"** comme dit le proverbe français : 'les apparences sont parfois trompeuse'..._

_Chapitre 11 : Trop tard._

_Ron restait figé, à contempler les corps de ses amis s'écrouler les uns après les autres. Neville gisait sur le sol. Il semblait aussi froid que de la pierre, déjà, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que Bellatrix avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer le fils de ceux qu'elle avait déjà torturé par le passé. D'imaginer sa 'Mione figurer parmi les victimes de ce carnage, Ron sentait déjà son sang bouillonner. « Il faut que tu t'en aille ! »_

_C'est à contre cœur qu'il fit volte face et qu'il courut en direction de la forêt interdite. C'était là que Harry se trouvait. C'était également à cet endroit que le seigneur des ténèbres se cachait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry mourir._

_Le survivant ne s'était pas aventuré si loin que cela avant qu'il n'entende les cris de Ron. Il hurlait après lui. Harry se sentit soulagé. Il savait qu'il devait avancer, mais la voix de son meilleur ami lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas devoir se sacrifier comme il l'avait fait dans la version précédente de l'avenir. Samuel et Amy avaient réussi à le faire venir à lui. La baguette toujours prête, Harry s'immobilisa. Un craquement sonore s'était élevé au dessus des arbres. Non loin de lui, le rouquin lui-même s'était figé. _

-_Il est là, murmura Ron. Voldemort est là. _

_Pour la première fois, la peur de la chose elle-même n'avait pas été renforcée par la crainte d'un nom. Il avait tellement peur du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même que son nom sonnait bien dérisoire à ses oreilles. _

_Harry avait les oreilles tendues. Il guettait la moindre trace de son rival et de son meilleur ami. Mais aucun d'eux n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Le jour avait beau être totalement levé à présent, Harry n'y voyait que peu dans la pénombre. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Plus proche cette fois. La situation pour l'élu allait de charybde en scylla. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que son ennemi juré ne se révèle à ses yeux. Attendre que son ami de toujours lui apporte le dernier Horcorps. Sa main fermement agrippée à sa baguette, Harry lorgnait partout à la fois. Un nouveau bruit de fit entendre à sa gauche. Il brandit sa baguette._

-_Lumos, s'écria-t-il s'apprêtant à lancer un autre sort._

_Ce fut un rouquin qui apparut. Ron se tenait devant lui tel un mort vivant. Il avait le regard vide de toute expression. Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il arriva aux côtés de celui-ci et le pria de rapidement lui donner l'Horcorps. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement._

-_Merci, Ron !_

-_V…_

-_Quoi, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Ron leva légèrement le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il semblait voir derrière Harry. Mais lorsque l'élu se retourna, la bague de Malfoy dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il ne vit rien. Il revint sur Ron._

-_Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

-_Il est là ! Il arrive._

-_Ron, calme toi ! Je sais._

_Mais le rouquin ne semblait plus tenir en place. La peur avait sur lui une réaction surprenante. Il était pétrifié, incapable de prononcer un mot. Et pourtant il le devait. Harry avait ce dont il avait besoin. Il fallait à présent qu'il s'occupe de Hermione._

-_Je dois m'en aller._

-_Non, Ron. Tu dois rester. Tu dois m'aider._

-_Elle a besoin de moi._

-_Elle ira bien, Ron. Fais moi confiance. Elle est en sécurité. Hermione s'en sortira._

_Mais Ron n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen chez lui de faire ressortir toute sa force et toute sa rage. C'était d'évoquer le prénom de celle qu'il aimait. _

-_Je ne la laisserai pas._

_Comme aidé par cette seule pensée, Ron bougea un pied. Non, Voldemort ne lui faisait pas peur. Les mangemorts ne l'effrayaient plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver la vie de son amie. Il était comme animé par une force intérieure et celle-ci agissait à son insu. Harry voulut tendre la main mais le souffle lent de son ennemi s'était fait plus large encore. Il jubilait de cette situation. Il les guettait, avait un œil attentif sur les des jeunes garçons. A chaque instant sa baguette pouvait se tendre et jeter sur eux le lourd poids de sa colère. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres était autrement futé. Il savait que l'attente rendrait les deux écoliers encore plus enclin à la faute. Il exultait littéralement de cette emprise qu'il possédait sur eux. Harry crut même distinguer un rire rauque émanant de branchages derrière lui._

-_Ron. Pour une fois dans ta vie… fais moi confiance._

-_Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de douter de moi !_

_Ron lui avait rétorquer une réplique cinglante sans même juger utile d'écouter ce que Harry aurait eu à expliquer. Ron fit quelques pas à travers la broussaille de la forêt interdite. Il n'allait pas laisser Hermione se faire tuer par des mangemorts alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Il avait accompli ce qu'Amy lui avait demandé. Malgré les injonctions de son meilleur ami, il ne resterait pas une minute de plus._

-_Ron !_

_La voix d'Harry s'était plus froide cette fois-ci. Il ne le suppliait plus. Au contraire. C'était tout comme un cri d'avertissement. Le rouquin stoppa le pas. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il était juste derrière lui._

-_Ron, surtout, ne bouge pas._

-_Il…_

-_Reste en place !_

_Ron serra les poings tout en baissant la tête. Le pâle visage déformé du seigneur Voldemort s'était rendu visible aux yeux du survivant. Un fin rictus était accroché au bout de ses lèvres. Les yeux empreints de la plus grande soif de vengeance imaginée fixaient la silhouette rousse qui semblait vouloir s'enfouir. _

-_Le garçon… ne vivra pas, grinça Voldemort._

_L'ombre de sa baguette sembla se lever vers Ron. Harry poussa un cri qui déchira l'air intimant l'ordre à son meilleur ami de fuir, ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Mais le mage noir ne se laisse pas abuser si facilement._

-_Avada…_

_Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa formule qu'Harry essaya de désarmer son adversaire._

-_Expelliarmus._

_Voldemort contra le sort de l'élu et n'eut donc le loisir d'achever Ron. Il grogna quelques paroles inaudibles aux oreilles d'Harry. Le rouquin avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Etrangement, au lieu de s'en prendre à son ennemi de toujours le mage noir semblait vouloir exterminer son meilleur ami. Il brava les obstacles et arriva au niveau de sa cible. Harry ne comprit jamais comme son ennemi s'était rendu plus vite que lui au côté du jeune rouquin. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il su juste, qu'à l'orée du bois, là où le jour enfin, reprenait sa couleur courante, gisait la dépouille de son meilleur ami, mort sur le coup d'un Avada Kedavra. _

-_Non, s'exclama Harry se jetant sur le corps inanimé de Ron._

_Il était à la fois pâle et en même temps encore chaud. Une main au niveau de sa poche, l'autre étendue sur le sol, Ron gisait là, comme s'il s'était paisiblement endormi._

-_Qu'elle perte tragique, crissa Voldemort, le sadisme ayant pris possession de son ton. Un si jeune garçon. _

-_Vous l'avez tué…_

-_A présent, c'est ton tour._

_Harry se redressa. La journée qui encore quelques minutes plutôt s'était annoncé ensoleillée prenait à présent une teinte grise. Les nuages abondaient dans le ciel. Des éclairs de couleur flamboyante le déchiraient. Voldemort rit grassement laissant exulter toute sa joie. Le vent soufflait en grandes rafales. Les échos des combats du château leur parvenaient faiblement._

-_Tu as perdu, Harry Potter. Enfin, je vais te détruire. _

-_Vous ne me vaincrez pas. _

-_Tant d'arrogance, de suffisance dans un même être. Et tout cela va s'en aller rejoindre ses parents…_

_Brandissant sa baguette, le mage noir menaçait directement Harry à présent. Certains zélateurs s'étaient regroupé autour de lui afin de lui prêter main fort. Mais l'orgueil du seigneur des ténèbre était tel qu'il n'acceptât pas l'aide fournie. Il voulait achever Potter lui-même. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Lui, qui seize ans auparavant avait fait échoué ses plans, ne serait désormais plus un obstacle. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il s'était saisi de sa baguette et ne voulait pas affronter son opposant dans l'instant, il tenta de fuir… _

_Mais tout autour de lui l'entouraient déjà nombreux de partenaires de Voldemort. Si ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher à Harry Potter, ils pouvaient aisément lui barrer la route pour faciliter la tâche à leur maître. Le survivant leur adresse un regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'en sortir aussi aisément. _

-_Ne le touchez pas !_

_Harry avait hurlé à l'un des mangemorts qui avait tenté s'approcher de la dépouille de Ron afin de le fouiller. Mais celui-ci n'émit qu'un ricanement sourd avant de continuer sa besogne. Harry ne pouvait pas approcher. Il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Voldemort gloussa à son tour. Il exultait littéralement de voir son adversaire de toujours dans un telle situation._

-_Il ne l'a pas… _

-_Comment ? railla le seigneur des ténèbres._

-_Il n'a pas l'Horcorps, reprit le mangemort. Juste cette stupide fiole vide en poche._

_Les yeux ampli de fureur, le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha dangereusement de Harry et le fit valser sur le côté le menaçant de sa baguette. _

-_Où est-il ? Dis moi où il est !_

_Harry, s'étant échoué sur le sol se traînait difficilement sur le côté afin de ne pas se trouver dans la ligne de mire de la baguette de son ennemi. Mais le mage noir était bien trop rapide pour lui, alors que le survivant suffoquait déjà._

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !_

-_Ne mens pas ! Je sais que ton ami roux te l'a fait parvenir. Où est l'Horcorps ! _

_Le bout de la baguette de Voldemort effleurait la gorge du survivant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui donner l'arme ultime qu'il possédait pour vaincre celui dont on ne devait prononcer le nom. Suivant les ordres que lui donnaient les mouvements de la baguette de son adversaire, Harry se remit sur ses deux jambes. Le seigneur des ténèbres était peut-être un être vile et cruel, mais il adorait que l'on fasse tout proprement. Il força Harry à le saluer tel que cela se faisait lors de duel._

-_Tu te souviens de notre rencontre il y a quelques années de cela, le nargua-t-il. Ce soir là, tu m'avais échappé grâce à un coup de chance effronté. Aujourd'hui, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur. Narcissa !_

_Une fine silhouette dissimulée sous un long manteau noir se plaça aux côtés du jeune garçon. _

-_Endoloris._

_Harry se mit à se tordre de douleur alors que la grand et impériale femme se penchait sur lui dans le but de lui prendre ce que la mage noir désirait tant. Après l'avoir cherché un moment, elle releva la tête, un air désabusé sur le visage. _

-_Il ne l'a pas._

-_C'est parce que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit, grommela Harry._

_L'élu s'était redressé et avait mit la mère de Malfoy hors course en un simple coup de baguette. Le reste de se déroula plutôt rapidement. Harry avait soudain ressorti l'Horcorps sur lequel il avait lancé un puissant sortilège, arrachant au seigneur des ténèbres un cri tonitruant…_

_A suivre..._

_Bien, j'espère que cette suite vous plait et que vous ne sautez pas sur des conclusions hâtives (j'admets que je suis quand même un brin sadique avec les personnages) Mais, très bientôt la suite pour éclairer tous vos doutes. Le chapitre douze sera intitulé : "L'après guerre" et sera l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfiction:o)_

_En attendant, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review! ;o)_


	12. L'après guerre

_Bonjour à tous pour ce chapitre qui révèle enfin certain détails de l'histoire. C'est plus ou moins la fin, le chapitre suivant ne sera qu'un épilogue! Je sais que plusieurs d'netre vous on trouvé le chapitre précédent un rien flou (ce qui n'était pas faux) mais lorsque j'écris, je visualise la scène dans ma tête et tout semble trop évident pour moi. J'ai du mal à relire et à me dire que ce n'est pas clair, donc, je m'excuse si tout n'était pas évident. J'ai essayé d'apporter certaines réponses dans ce chapitre._

_Je voudrais remercier : **Virg05, Anacofleb, malilite, vinvin, rony-hermy, ginnyweasley03, elodie et malia.**_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont laissé des review à chaque chapitre et ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que des personnes aiment ce que vous écrivez. Donc, réellement, et sincèrement du fond du coeur : MERCI!_

_Et pour savoir ce qu'il advient de Ron : Et bien lisez! ;o)_

_Chapitre 12 : L'après guerre._

_La bataille devait avoir faire rage un bout de temps dans les murs du château. Mais au bout d'un moment, la mangemorts s'étaient tous retirés pour prêter main forte à leur maître, laissant les troupes reprendre du poil de la bête. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à un retour des mages noirs. Samuel, la baguette fermement serrée dans sa main n'attendait qu'une cible. Il en était de même pour Amy. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé ne se reproduirait plus à présent. Ils devaient détruire les mangemorts pendant qu'Harry se chargeait de démolir une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. Leur attente se prolongea inexplicablement. Ils étaient laissé dans le flou total et ignorait même si Harry savait ce qu'il lui arrivait… _

_Des cris à l'extérieur se firent alors retentirent. Et ils surent que la bataille finale était en train d'avoir lieu, juste là-bas, aux portes de Poudlard. Bien du monde voulut se presser à l'extérieur pour observer d'un œil attentif ce qu'il s'y passait. Mais Samuel ordonna à tout un chacun de rester en place et de ne pas bouger. C'était à Harry Potter d'agir maintenant. Son père s'était sans doute caché dans un buisson en attendant que son meilleur ami fasse le travail. _

_Un ultime hurlement déchira l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait en ces lieux, en provenance directe de l'extérieur. La voix calme du directeur se fit alors entendre. Il s'était battu fièrement aux côtés des professeurs et de certains élèves. Blessés mortellement, il se tenait tout de même debout. _

-_La guerre… Vient de prendre fin. Les temps sombres et difficiles s'achèvent._

_Sa respiration se fit plus lente. On eut dit qu'il avait tenu tout le combat afin de s'assurer de l'issue favorable de cette lutte acharnée du bien contre le mal. Et à en croire le vieux sage, Harry Potter venait de sauver le monde de la magie… _

_Seulement, était-il toujours en vie ? Dumbledore semblait le croire. Un fin sourire paisible s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le côté._

-_Professeur ! _

_La voix d'Hermione venait de percer à travers l'assemblée. Le professeur l'avait mise en sécurité. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle prenne des risques, pas dans son état. Il voulait qu'elle vive pour qu'elle puisse aider le monde de la magie… et que ses enfants puissent en faire de même. La jeune fille arriva alors auprès de son directeur, en même temps que madame Chourave _

-_Il faut l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital St mangouste, s'extasia le professeur de botanique_

-_Il est trop tard pour vous soucier de mon sort, souffla le directeur. Prenez bien soin de Poudlard._

_Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas… pas comme ça…Et pourtant…_

_C'est ainsi que périt Dumbledore. Il perdit la vie dans la bataille finale qui opposa le bien au mal et donna son existence pour préserver le monde du chaos. Car l'homme était sage. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour assurer la survie du monde de la magie. Il espérait ardemment qu'à présent, l'élu avait fait son travail et qu'il vivait toujours pour, dans le futur, les sauver tous une nouvelle fois._

_Quelques clappements de mains, d'abord timides, se firent entendre. Puis, en virent d'autres et partout dans le hall de Poudlard où des élèves semblaient jaillirent de partout, on applaudissait le directeur pour ses longues années à rendre service à sa très chère et tendre école._

_Alors que le corps professoral s'affairait à transférer la dépouille du directeur en un lieu plus approprié, des élèves commençaient à murmurer et à vouloir se hâter vers l'extérieur, tous avides de connaître ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut Hermione Granger qui prit les devants. Elle devait savoir où était Ron, si il allait bien… si elle avait réussi à le sauver. Amy et Samuel allèrent à sa suite, tout aussi impatients de savoir si les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis ces derniers mois avaient été payants. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois, ils purent apercevoir Harry, se tenant debout, le regard hagard, les épaules affaissées. Des sourires joyeux s'étalèrent sur tous les visages. Il était en vie. Des exclamations fusèrent de la foule. On acclamait le héro, Harry Potter, qui avait sauvé le jour une fois de plus. Mais celui qui avait survécu une fois encore gardait la tête basse. Ses yeux étaient humides. La douloureuse question que Hermione s'apprêtait à poser allait le détruire, il le savait. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux… _

-_Où est Ron ?_

_Le cœur de Harry eut un raté. Que fallait-il lui dire à présent ? La vérité oui, mais n'y avait-il pas un moyen plus doux de lui annoncer qu'il était mort tout en croyant qu'elle ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi avec lui._

-_Il est… mort._

_A ces mots, Amy fut la première à s'écrouler en un sanglot. « Non » Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai sinon cela voulait dire que tout ce en quoi elle avait cru ces derniers mois était un mensonge. Ils n'avaient pas pu échouer. Harry mentait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta pour rendre le corps inerte du rouquin visible aux yeux de la foule, il dissipa le doute. La gorge de Hermione se serra. Il semblait si paisible. Les poings serrés le long de ses jambes, ses bras long pendant sur le côté, on eut dit qu'il dormait. _

-_On a échoué… On a échoué, s'exclama Amy en voulant se jeter sur le corps de son père._

_Les amis de Harry et de Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, eurent la gentillesse de demander aux curieux de déguerpir pour laisser là ce triste spectacle. Harry avait rattrapé Amy et la berçait doucement contre lui. Sa tête s'était enfoncée au creux de ses épaules et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Samuel n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Pourtant, son visage parlait de lui-même. Durant des mois, il s'était montré fort, avait voulu convaincre sa sœur qu'il réussirait, même lorsque le doute l'assaillait. Mais le sort en était jeté. Sa jumelle avait terriblement raison : Il avait échoué._

-_Vous n'avez pas échoué._

_Hermione s'était agenouillé auprès de Ron. Elle passa doucement sa main sur son front pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles en place. Sa tignasse rousse avait toujours été un vrai calvaire à coiffer. Mais elle adorait ça. Elle aimait lorsque les cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait de passer sa main dans ceux-ci pour qu'ils ne les gênent plus. Elle gardait avec elle l'impérissable souvenir de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et lui, lui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de savoir qu'il lui avait donné ce qu'il pouvait lui donner de plus beau. Son amour et deux magnifiques enfants qui naîtraient dans les mois futurs. _

-_Il est mort pour le bien du monde magique. Il l'a sauvé. Harry est en vie grâce à lui._

-_Mais je m'en contrefiche, rétorqua Amy. _

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait cependant comprendre la réaction un rien excessive de la jeune fille. Tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue ces dernières années venait de s'écrouler. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur si soudain elle se mettait à lui hurler que c'était de sa faute. Car il y avait un peu de cela. Harry aurait pu le sauver, le persuader de partir, de fuir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout avait été tellement confus. À plusieurs moments, Harry n'avait plus su où donner de la tête. Il y avait les mangemorts, en cercle tout autour de lui, son ennemi présidant la séance comme ces politiciens moldus lors de 'meetings'. Il s'en voulait. Si il avait couru plus vite pour rejoindre l'orée des bois, il aurait pu sauver Ron. Voldemort ne l'aurait jamais atteint. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que le seigneur des ténèbres se déplace si vite…_

_Néanmoins, cela ne servait plus à rien de se blâmer pour ce qui était fait. _

_La jeune fille s'était détachée des bras du survivant. Celui-ci pourtant se hâta de la rattraper. _

-_Rentrons à Poudlard…_

_Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent. Du moins, Hermione, Amy et Harry. Samuel, lui, s'isola un moment avec le cadavre de son père. Ignorant ce qu'il lui prit, il se mit à lui parler à voix basse. Il raconta comment à deux ans, il s'était accidentellement cassé la jambe en essayant d'utiliser la baguette de sa mère. Il se souvint ensuite de cette année où, alors qu'il n'avaient encore que dix ans, il avait passé les vacances à faire des études sur cette fameuse école de Poudlard. Puis était venu l'obsession d'en découvrir plus sur son père. Ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté ne lui suffisait plus. Et à présent qu'elle était morte elle aussi… Il avait commencé à en parler à sa sœur qui avait tout de suite adoré son idée. Il avoua même que revenir ici était un brin égoïste. Ils voulaient le connaître avant tout. Et durant toutes leurs années d'études, ils avaient mis au point une potion dans le but de retourner dans le passé pour le modifier. _

-_Nous avons échoué, mais…_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. Samuel était un garçon très fier, tout comme son père. Il ne pleurait pas et surtout, n'avouait pas facilement ses sentiments. Il soupira un moment ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer._

-_Ce fut un honneur, papa. Un honneur de te connaître. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je suis plus fier que jamais de me savoir ton fils._

_Il n'existerait bientôt plus. Samuel allait disparaître puisqu'il avait modifié le futur. Mais il s'en allait avec ce sentiment d'être complet, pour la première fois de sa vie. _

-_Merci._

_Il ne su pas exactement combien de temps il resta auprès de son père, mais il y médita encore un moment. _

_Là haut, dans la salle commune des gryffondors, l'allégresse avait fait place à un sentiment de malaise général. Tous étaient joyeux de se savoir sauver des ténèbres mais personne n'osait exprimer sa joie. Non seulement Ron avait péri, mais il n'était pas le seul. Personne n'osa évoquer Luna Lovegood terrassé par un sortilège impardonnable. Neville ne se plaignit guère des douleurs que lui provoquaient encore les 'endoloris' lancés par cette femme immonde. Les mangemorts ? Fallait-il se soucier du fait qu'ils aient déguerpi voyant leur maître anéanti ? Non, tout cela semblait bien dérisoire. Il y avait eu mort d'hommes depuis le début de cette guère et le bilan n'avait fait que s'alourdir. Après Cédric Diggory, il y avait eu tout ces pauvres innocents, puis le professeur Mc Gonagall, Ron… Dumbledore. _

_Harry était à la fenêtre et regardait au loin, dans le vide, comme cherchant du regard un signe dans le ciel. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ramené la dépouille de son ami avec lui, mais le survivant, aussi brave soit-il, n'en avait eu le courage. _

_Hermione posa alors une main sur son épaule. Il tourna vaguement les yeux vers elle. Il n'avait presque rien dit depuis l'annonce de la mort de son meilleur ami. Tel un somnambule il errait dans le pièce sans buts._

-_Harry ?_

_Le survivant releva les yeux s'attendant à ce que son amie lui demande si il allait bien. Mais à la réflexion, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas du genre à poser ces questions futiles._

-_Je suis enceinte._

-_Je sais._

-_Je sais que tu le sais. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire._

_Hermione soupira un long moment et expliqua à Harry sa démarche. Pourquoi elle avait rejeté Ron après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Depuis longtemps déjà elle savait que Samuel et Amy étaient ses futurs enfants. Elle savait aussi qu'un malheur était sur le point de s'abattre sur Ron. Trelawney avait finalement réellement un don de voyance. Elle avait cru le sauver en l'éloignant d'elle. Si elle lui faisait croire qu'elle avait joué avec lui, il aurait fini par la détester et par ne plus vouloir revenir sur ses pas pour tenter de la sauver. Et ainsi… il ne serait pas mort. _

_C'était à croire que certaine chose dans la vie ne pouvait être évitées. C'était sans doute ce que l'on appelait communément le destin. On se retrouvait toujours exactement là où l'on devait être. Rien n'était dû au hasard, et quelque chose qui nous paraissait absurde le jour précédent pouvait soudain prendre tout son sens en fonction des circonstances. Même si Hermione rechignait à le dire –cela lui faisait mal, même très mal- peut-être que le destin de Ron était de quitter cette vie aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra, et ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues déjà rosies par la chaleur d'une part mais également par la tristesse._

-_Je l'aime, Harry. Je l'aime !_

-_Il t'aimait aussi 'Mione… Il t'aimait aussi._

-_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire. Il est parti sans le savoir, en pensant que je le détestais…_

_Mais aucune phrase aussi réconfortante soit-elle ne pourrait guérir sa peine. C'était trop douloureux. _

-_On était responsables de lui !_

_La voix de Samuel avait fait sursauté tout le monde. Il s'était faufilé dans la salle commune à l'insu de tout le monde et son entrée en matière avait été fracassante. Il avait tapé son point sur un mur. Beaucoup avait jugé plus sage de se retirer dans leur dortoir. Il ne restait que les quatre concernés._

-_Sa dépouille est là, dehors, inerte. On ne prend même pas le temps de le ramener ici ! On ne le salue même pas comme le héro qu'il est ! On s'en contrefiche !_

-_Sam, calme t…_

-_Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu es morte en nous laissant seuls toi aussi !_

-_Sam ! s'écria Amy._

_Hermione avait simplement tenté de réconforter son fils et celui-ci l'avait tout bonnement envoyé sur les roses. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir échouer, de ne pas avoir sauver sa famille et de bientôt disparaître sachant que celui qui allait naître après lui allait connaître le même tourment de ne pas avoir de père. _

-_Je voulais que les enfants que tu portes aient un père, souffla-t-il d'un ton plus calme. On était supposé l'aider… le sauver…_

-_Et vous l'avez fait. _

_Samuel se retourna dans un sursaut. Un ombre noire mais familière venait d'apparaître à la porte de la salle commune. Cette voix, si grave et pourtant si familière s'était imposée au dessus de celle du jeune garçon roux. Samuel écarquilla les yeux. La personne n'était pas encore totalement visible. Elle semblait cultiver le mystère. Mais c'était peine perdue car Hermione semblait l'avoir parfaitement identifiée. _

-_Tu es vivant !_

_Elle s'était jeté sur lui sans se poser de question. C'était Ron, et elle le savait. Ce ne pouvait être que sa voix, que sa stature, elle le connaissait par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour le reconnaître. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et alors que ses yeux cherchait les siens dans la pénombre qui les enroulait tout deux, elle dégagea son front d'un revers de la main et posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le doute n'était plus possible ! C'était lui. C'était Ron._

-_C'est impossible, Harry secoua la tête._

_Il ne le voyait pas bien, ce devait être ça. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être son ami. Il était mort. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. C'était sans doute Fred ou George… Mais les jumeaux n'étaient plus à l'école, se rappela Harry._

-_Ron ?_

-_Waw, fit-il alors à l'adresse de Hermione. Si j'avais su que tu m'embrasserais comme ça, je serais mort plus tôt. Aie !_

_La jeune fille lui avait 'délicatement' frappé sur la tête tout en souriant sans arrêt. Les trois autres retenaient leur souffle. Ron avançait et cessant de rester dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, là où personne ne pouvait le voir, il se dévoila aux yeux de ses enfants et amis. Les yeux d'Amy s'étaient fait rond comme des billes et ceux de Samuel affichaient la même expression d'étonnement._

-_Comment… ?_

-_Sam ! On s'en fiche du comment du pourquoi ! Il est en vie !_

_Amy alla rejoindre sa mère et son père pour les serrer à son tour dans ses bras._

-_Alors je vais avoir des jumeaux, huh ?_

_Ron glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Hermione, se sentant toujours légèrement engourdi. C'était l'effet de la potion Wiggenveld. _

-_La quoi ?_

-_Hermione aurait-elle des lacunes en cours de potion ?_

-_Mais… C'est… enfin… Tais toi !_

_Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois, sur l'épaule cette fois. Ron leur remémora ces cours d'une longueur épouvantable sur cette potion Wiggenveld. Rogue avait passé des heures à leur rappeler que cette recette pourrait un jour leur sauver la vie. Il suffisait de la prendre alors que l'on sentait que l'on risquait de mourir. Elle maintenait les organes vitaux en vie tout en laissant le corps pour mort pendant environs une heure, une heure trente. Après ce laps de temps, le protagoniste ayant fait usage de la potion pouvait à son aise se redresser et vivait comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, comme s'il n'avait jamais été tué ou même blessé._

-_Au moins Rogue a fini par m'apprendre quelque chose d'utile, souligna Ron avec humour._

_Hermione gloussa légèrement comme une petite fille. Mais il était là, à ses côtés, en vie, en bonne santé. Elle était enceinte et les bébés allaient bien. Ils allaient former une famille. _

_Quand on y pensait, cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant d'avoir dix-sept ans et d'être sur le point de former une famille. Il leur restait toujours une année à faire à Poudlard. Mais Hermione était plein d'ingéniosité. Avec l'aide de Ron, elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, de poursuivre sa scolarité et de forger sa vie future, avec lui… _

_C'était alors ça… le destin… Eux deux pour la reste de leur vie…_

_A suivre..._

_Bientôt l'épilogue._

_Et voilà, mystère enfin résolu. Les temps calmes reviennent. Le prochain chapitre visera surtout à montrer ce qu'il se passe une fois que tout est terminé... on aura bien sûr droit à des funérailles, à un récapitulatif des pertes de la guerre et aux perspectives du futur... Et peut-être même un plongeon quelques années plus tard pour voir ce que Ron et Hermione sont devenus... J'hésite encore... On verra ce que me dictera mon inspiration. Encore un grand merci à tous:o)_


	13. Les départs

_Hey hey... voici ce qui devait être l'épilogue et également la fin de cette fanfic... mais étant donné que mon esprit et on imagination se sont révélés plus prolifique que prévu, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire de ceci le chapitre 13... et de vous annoncer la création de l'épilogue... Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je devait le scinder pour obtenir le début de mon épilogue. Néanmoins :_

**_Un grand merci à : Karina, Malilite, Elodie, Juline Black, Vin Vin, Lisou 52, Steffy12, Anacofleb, Summer, Mione des maraudeurs, virg05 et Dinou. _**

_je crois bien que j'ai battu mon record de reviews pour une fanfic, et peut-être même pour une chapitre et ça, c'est vraiment super! Merci à vous tous! Allez, j'arrêtez de jacasser pour rien, et je laisse place à un chapitre plus calme où l'on sent venir la fin... le chapitre 13 donc..._

_Chapitre 13 : Les départs…_

_Quelques jours seulement passèrent avant que les premiers signes se fassent connaître. Amy et Samuel n'avaient plus de raison d'exister puisque le futur avait été modifié. À présent, il fallait laisser le dit présent suivre son cours. Des temps plus calmes s'annonçaient. C'était le moment de repartir à zéro, de rebâtir une vie nouvelle. Et pour Ron, les choses semblaient très bien parties…_

_Depuis qu'il avait lui aussi survécu, les ovations se faisaient nombreuses et aussi diverses que possible… En outre, elles lui parvenaient de partout. À chacune de ses entrées dans la salle commune, les élèves présents se levaient pour venir le saluer. Un jeune garçon était même venu lui demander un autographe. Il était devenu la coqueluche des plus jeunes, la mascotte des plus âgés, et les professeurs l'avaient nombre de fois féliciter pour l'emploi de cette potion. ET, choses extraordinaire, Rogue lui-même était venu lui serrer la main en lui affirmant que « Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Weasley ferait un jour aussi bon usage de ce qu'il enseignait dans ses cours. » Il avait ajouté d'un ton condescendant –il ne fallait pas en demander trop à Rogue- que « C'était digne d'un serpentard ». Ron avait froncé les sourcils ayant l'impression que son professeur de potion lui proposait de rejoindre le 'mauvais côté de la force'. Il l'avait rapidement remercié pour courir rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle où de nouvelles acclamations l'attendaient._

-_Il m'a vraiment fait peur, assura-t-il alors que ses amis riaient de bon cœur. Je crois que je le préférais lorsqu'il était froid et distant…_

-_Vous parlez de moi, Weasley ?_

_Le sang du jeune garçon se glaça. Il découvrit son professeur de potion derrière lui et déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultés._

-_Moi ? Non, voyons professeur… Bien sûr que non. Je… enfin vous voyez professeur._

-_Je vois mon petit Weasley._

_Sur cette remarque, il s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre le banc des professeurs. Ron l'air dépité, se tourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient tous l'air abasourdis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que rogue surnommait Ron « Mon petit Weasley ». _

-_Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, lui lança Hermione._

-_Très drôle, répondit doucement le rouquin._

_Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement, sans que cela ne soit trop visible. Comme il le disait souvent, ça serait sans doute mal vu avec sa popularité grandissante de soudain se fermer aux éventuelles opportunités qui pourraient s'offrir à lui… remarques auxquelles Hermione trouvait toujours parade… ou coups. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup abattre son poing ou la paume de sa main sur la tête ou l'épaule de son petit ami._

_Ce soir là était le grand soir. Ce soir là, était le soir du départ d'Amy et de Sam. Ils avaient réussi à comprendre comment fonctionnait leur disparition et bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, ou bien un futur, c'était à l'appréciation de Ron et de Hermione. Ils s'étaient réunis à cinq pour attendre patiemment que les deux jeunes gens soient enfin retournés chez eux… Où du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry et Ron._

-_Il n'y a nulle part où retourner, souffla Sam. _

-_Enfin, Ron ! C'est évident !_

-_Mouais… évident pour toi !_

_Hermione soupira et expliqua une fois de plus sa théorie. Si il avait changé le futur, leur futur à eux n'existait pas. Ils allaient juste disparaître, être effacé de la réalité comme si il n'avait jamais existé._

-_Vous allez mourir alors ?_

-_Tu le fais exprès Ron ?_

_C'est Sam qui se chargea d'expliquer à son père qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir puisqu'il n'y avait plus de période temps qui tenait compte de leur existence. Tous les évènements qui avaient mené à ce qu'ils étaient dix sept ans plus tard étaient à présent complètement différents. Ils n'avaient plus ni passé ni futur. Ce n'est qu'après une nouvelle explication de la part de sa fille –qui elle avait le don d'utiliser les bons mots- que Ron comprit enfin le principe de la disparition de ses enfants. Il fronçait à chaque fois les sourcils lorsqu'il pensait qu'Hermione avait dans en ce moment même deux petits êtres qui grandissaient au fond d'elle. Ronald Weasley serait bientôt papa._

-_On a le droit de modifier vos prénoms dans ce cas ? souffla le rouquin._

-_Hey ! Je les avais choisis avec amour, ces deux prénoms, protesta Hermione._

_Une fois de plus, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'entrer dans une nouvelle confrontation typique de ce couple atypique. Samuel et Amy se regardèrent, émus. Toute leur vie, ils avaient souhaité pouvoir observer un jour leurs parents heureux, et par-dessus tout ensemble. Et même si eux n'auraient pas le loisir d'en profiter, ils savaient que les nouvelles versions de leur personne, elles, vivraient heureuses._

-_J'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes là dedans, déclara Ron en écrasant son doigt sur le ventre de sa petite amie. _

_Celle-ci protesta vivement. Il ne fallait pas que Ron prenne la mauvaise habitude de lui écraser ses enfants avant même qu'il ne soit né. C'est enfermé dans la chambre d'Hermione qu'il attendait le moment fatidique. Samuel et Amy étaient de moins en moins tangibles et comment à ne plus pouvoir se saisir de quelque objet contondant. Ron tenta de plaisanter et de prendre la situation avec légèreté, mais il devait bien avouer que son cœur ressentait un certain pincement à l'idée de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait rencontré ses propres enfants, vu la mort de bien près et à une plus grande échelle, assisté au départ prématuré non seulement d'une professeur de Poudlard mais également de son meilleur directeur. Il n'osait guère penser à la suite se demander avec de plus en plus de frayeur qui serait le remplaçant de Dumbledore._

-_Tant que ce n'est pas Rogue, souffla Ron entre ses dents._

-_Mais enfin mon petit Weasley, se moqua Harry. Si c'est lui, tu seras en bonne voie pour devenir le nouveau Malefoy de Poudlard._

_Harry tentait de son montrer aussi léger que Ron. Cependant, la douloureuse pensée de la perte de Dumbledore lui serrait toujours la gorge._

-_Tout se passera au mieux à présent, souffla Amy dont la voix s'était faite lointaine._

-_Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, renchérit Samuel._

_Ils eurent à peine le temps d'esquisser un dernier sourire qu'ils disparurent soudainement, sans que l'on ne saisisse bien ce qu'il se passât. Un long silence tomba sur la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger ou prononcer un mot de peur que mort s'en suive. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger de brefs regards apaisés. _

_La guerre était finie depuis un moment à présent, mais il restait toujours la plus pénible des tâches à accomplir. Il fallait célébrer la disparition de Dumbledore. Harry enrageait. Pour lui, ce n'était que stupidité. Pourquoi feindre qu'on le célèbre, qu'on le loue alors qu'on a qu'une seule envie, qu'une seul désir : celui de s'effondrer et de céder à l'angoisse de leur prochaine année… sans le maître des lieux. _

_Harry avait toujours penser que si malheurs devaient arriver à son ami et conseiller, ce serait son professeur de métamorphose qui prendrait le relais et auquel cas, il en aurait été plus que rassuré. Le chagrin n'aurait été aussi lancinant. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait été une des premières victimes du seigneur des ténèbres._

-_C'est une perte tragique, clamait le nouveau ministre de la magie alors que l'esprit du survivant vagabondait. Jamais dans l'histoire de cette école nous n'avons subi telle deuil. J'en suis profondément touché… et espère, de tout cœur, que malgré le temps qui viendra à s'écouler, on se rappelle toujours de Dumbledore comme d'un homme brave, sage, qui n'a jamais hésité à mettre sa propre carrière en danger lorsqu'il savait qu'il pouvait arriver à meilleur résultat._

_Harry ricana légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le ministère louant Dumbledore. Ils avaient mis des années, là-bas, avant de se rendre compte que les paroles du « vieux fou » étaient fondées… Mais lui savait, que Dumbledore resterait dans sa mémoire. Il n'était pas mort, au contraire. Peut-être même était-il encore plus en vie à présent. Nombreux étaient ceux qui à présent, s'accordaient un moment pour penser à lui alors qu'il ne l'aurait guère fait dans le passé. C'était sur cette note encourageante que le survivant souhaitait voir partir son directeur. Il sera toujours en vie tant qu'il y aura quelque pour penser à lui et pour le faire vivre en son cœur._

_Les examens furent suspendus cette année là à Poudlard en raison des différents évènements. Les deux mois de vacances ne purent leur faire qu'un grand bien. Les trois amis passèrent le plus clair de leur temps au terrier. Ron avait passé des heures à cherche comment dissimuler la grossesse de sa petite amie à sa mère. Cependant, il s'était avoué vaincu. Et un matin du mois d'août, alors que le ventre de Hermione s'était déjà quelque peu arrondi, les deux jeunes adolescents étaient descendus à la cuisine, main dans la main. Ron avait commencé d'un ton solennel : « Maman… Il faut qu'on parle… »_

_Molly n'avait pas réagi de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Elle avait crié, beaucoup même. Elle avait tourné en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la cuisine avant d'assimiler que c'était bel et bien la réalité et que son fils avait l'intention de garder cet enfant… _

-_Ce sont des jumeaux, avait-il alors précisé._

_Madame Weasley avait au final fondu en larmes. Après tout, elle allait être grand-mère. Cette heureuse annonce se solda par quelques remarques déplacées de la part de Fred et Georges. Ron n'en avait pas attendu moins de la part de ses grands frères._

-_Attendez vous deux !_

_Molly Weasley n'en avait jamais fini de tanner Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils agissent différemment. Elle avait toujours quelques bons conseils à leur fournir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'apprêtait à les surprendre._

-_Quand est-ce que vous comptez vous marier ?_

A suivre...

_je sais qu'on pourrait aisément stopper l'histoire ici et y mettre un terme... Laissez le lecteur imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire l'épilogue... Je le publierai et libre à vous de laisser parler votre curiosité en le lisant... (il pourrait être décevant) mais je ne donnerai à personne (rassurez-vous) l'occasion de vouloir me couper en petite rondelle, croyez-moi... Voilà donc! A vos commentaires sur cette pseudo fin... _


	14. Epilogue : Le temps passe

_oula... C'est la croix et la bannière pour publier un chapitre avec mon ordi!..._

_Et oui, c'est toujours moi pour la fin (médiocre il faut l'avouer) de cette fanfic, où j'aurais mieux fait de stopper juste avant. Néanmoins, j'ai promis de mettre ce chapitre ci (l'épilogue, oui c'est enfin fini) alors je le fais! Mais je préviens c'est décevant, alors si vous ne voulez pas être déçu, arrêtez-vous ici!_

_Toujours quelques remerciements : Mione des maraudeurs, Dinou, Lisou52, Virg05, Anacofleb, vinvin, hp-dafie-hp, steffy12, malilite, et keylya (même si j'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris la review... si quelqu'un peu m'éclairer... :s) _

_Place à la lecture à présent... n'oubliez pas... peur d'être déçu, on ne lit pas (je me rends encore compte des moments où j'écris vraiment mal :p)_

_Epilogue : Le temps passe…_

-_Ronald Weasley ! Que faites vous encore là alors que votre fiancée vous attend depuis bientôt deux heures…_

_Cette voix au ton familier avait sorti le rouquin de ses pensées. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais s'était souvenu qu'elle était sans doute au chevet de Hermione à cette heure-ci. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une voix si grave._

-_Tu parles comme ma mère, Harry. Et crois moi, c'est loin d'être un compliment._

-_Ne change pas de sujet… que fais-tu là ?_

-_Je réfléchis._

-_Ça t'arrive ?_

_Harry vit immédiatement que son meilleur ami n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. C'était sans doute la nervosité post paternelle qui prenait le dessus. Depuis qu'il avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, Ron prenait de plus en plus consciences de ses responsabilités envers sa fiancée, Hermione, mais aussi envers Amy et Samuel. Ils avaient six mois à présent. Depuis leur naissance, Ron n'avait cessé de planer. Il était sans cesse dans les nuages et pourtant s'appliquait bien plus sur ses devoirs. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait terminé sa dernière année avec brio. Hermione avait été très fière de lui. Et leurs plans s'étant déroulés comme prévus, ils avaient décidé en toute logique, de se marier, d'emménager ensemble, de construire leur vie. _

-_Ron ?_

_Le rouquin tourna vaguement la tête vers son meilleur ami. Harry posa doucement la main sur son épaule. Il avait enfin l'occasion de vivre une vie saine et constructive sans pour crainte de devoir un jour se sacrifier dans une guerre. Les temps calmes étaient revenus. Et ils avaient déjà réussis à pallier aux attaques peu nombreuses des mangemorts rescapés. Que lui fallait-il de plus ?_

-_Les choses ne vont pas entre vous ?_

-_Au contraire, répliqua vivement Ron. Tout est parfait. Je suis père. J'ai une belle carrière devant moi. Une belle vie…_

-_Ca explique pourquoi tu fuis ton mariage, ça !_

_Le ton sarcastique de Harry ne semblait pas plaire à Ron dont l'humeur était loin d'être au beau fixe. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait ce n'était pas sa vie. Il avait peur, sans cesse, peur d'un jour se rendre compte que tout ce pour quoi il s'est sacrifié n'était pas réelle… où tout simplement, qu'il pourrait un jour le perdre._

-_Bon, c'est très intéressant tes considérations sur la vie et tes réflexions sur la valeur de celle-ci, souffla Harry. Mais, excuse mon pragmatisme, ta fiancée t'attend afin de pouvoir s'unir à son rouquin préféré…_

_Cependant, Ron ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en bredouillant quelques paroles qui devait ressembler à « Harry, dis à Hermione que je suis désolé. » le survivant –du moins l'un des deux- se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione. _

-_Okay… Bien… rien de plus simple… Hey 'Mione, devine quoi ? ton fiancé s'est fait la malle. _

-_Harry ?_

_Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas supposée être derrière lui mais bien devant. Il se tourna pour apercevoir le regard brouillé de son amie._

-_Il est parti ? fit-elle de sa voix étranglée. _

-_Hermione, je…_

-_Il est…_

_Et à son tour, elle fit valser sa robe blanche pour fuir Harry. Les bras lui en tombèrent. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que l'on pouvait ressentir comme frustration lorsqu'on avait une vie aussi parfaite que la leur…_

_Après avoir tenté de retrouver ses deux amis, Harry, dont l'accoutrement traditionnel pour un mariage sorcier commençait à se faire étroit, annonça à l'assemblée –qui fort heureusement n'était guère large- qu'un problème avait surgi à l'improviste. Il ne mentionna pas qu'il ignorait où se trouvaient les parents d'Amy et Samuel. Les deux enfants, malgré leur jeune âge, semblaient avoir un sixième sens, leur voix criarde résonnant à présent aux alentours. Madame Weasley ne parvenait pas à les calmer._

-_Soyez un héro, sauvez le monde d'un cataclysme, Ron et Hermione vous en recréerons un à leur manière._

_Ron n'était pas aller bien loin. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas pour se retrouver dans un endroit paisible non loin de la petite chapelle ensorcelée dans laquelle Madame Weasley s'était décidée à organiser le mariage de son fils. Son esprit bouillonnait. Pourquoi diable était-il parti ? Il passait nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce n'état pas la première fois que l'impulsivité était la cause de gestes aussi irréfléchis chez lui. Cela devenait même un leitmotiv. Toutes les fois où il avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien, il trouvait le moyen de tout gâcher._

-_Je suis ridicule…_

-_Seulement un incorrigible peureux…_

_Il se retourna vivement vers sa fiancée. C'était typique ça. Elle savait toujours où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez eux, elle savait automatiquement si il était auprès d'Amy ou de Samuel ou bien tout simplement au salon. Elle arrivait à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'en lui lançant un simple regard. Et un sourire unique lui redonnait le sourire. _

-_'Mione, je… C'est que…_

-_Je ne t'ai posé aucune question. Et si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas eu envie d'y répondre… Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu saches pourquoi tu es parti. _

_C'était un fait. Il était vraiment un livre ouvert pour elle. Il était même plus que ça. Il était complètement transparent, mais lui, lui n'arrivait pas à lire en elle comme ça. Il secoua la tête et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait choisi pour refuge. _

-_Tu sais, il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'efface maintenant._

-_Ronald, cesse tes stupidités. Et n'ose pas me rétorquer que je te trouve stupide, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir ! _

_Elle avait levé un doigt menaçant vers lui. Ron maugréa en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il avait été prévisible pour elle. _

-_Tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu finiras par oublier que je t'aime et par croire que je ne t'aime plus._

-_Ron…_

-_Tu lis en moi, tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi, et jamais tu n'obtiens quoique ce soit en retour. _

-_Je t'ai toi, en retour !_

_Hermione posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Ron. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry se diriger vers cette petite pièce où elle était supposée attendre le moment fatidique, elle avait su qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle devait avouer que son côté prévisible était attendrissant. Elle veillait toujours à bien le deviner, même si parfois, cela lui demandait plus d'efforts que ce qu'elle montrait. C'est à force de l'observer qu'elle avait développé cette aptitude à le déchiffrer. _

-_Et rien n'est plus important que toi, Sam et Amy. Parce que je t'aime Ron. Tu as vu les progrès que tu as faits cette dernière année à Poudlard ? Tu es devenu l'un des coqueluches Rogue ! Tu as l'occasion de devenir Auror, de réaliser tous tes rêves. _

_Hermione força Ron à re-établir le contact visuel avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il fuyait la réalité ou tout simplement lorsqu'il ressortait un sentiment d'infériorité non justifié._

-_Toutes les filles de l'école craquait pour toi en fin d'année et pourtant… c'est moi ta fiancée. Cesse de croire que tu ne me comprends pas…_

-_Comment tu ?_

-_Tu crois que j'arrive à te comprendre comme ça ?_

-_Parfois, on dirait… _

_Elle glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son fiancé et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda un moment le ciel bleu, quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres atteignaient son visage._

-_C'est avec le temps qui passe que l'on se comprend de mieux en mieux. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu éprouves plus de difficultés que ça change quelque chose entre nous. _

_Ron émit un faible ricanement. Ridicule, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire sa fuite lâche. Il secoua légèrement la tête._

-_Quand on aime, on accepte l'autre avec ses défauts… et à vrai dire, si on aime vraiment, on finit pas les adorer ces défauts. Et tu sais quoi Ron ? _

-_Dis mois…_

-_Je t'aime comme tu es… _

_Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de savoir qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un gamin agaçant… mais simplement comme un gamin agaçant dont elle était follement amoureuse._

-_Et puis, ce serait moins drôle si tu n'étais pas aussi buté._

-_Tu as un don pour trouver les mots justes, plaisanta-t-il._

-_On fait ce qu'on peut._

_Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main en souriant tendrement._

-_Tu ne crois pas qu'on les a assez fait attendre comme ça._

-_Je t'ai vue en robe de mariée. Ça porte malheur._

-_Tu connais les coutumes moldues maintenant ?_

-_Je me cultive._

-_Vraiment ?_

_C'est en couple heureux qu'ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers cette petite chapelle où les attendaient leurs deux familles. Madame Weasley parut plus que soulagée de voir la tête rousse de son fils. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque ni Hermione ni Ron ne s'était montré. Harry avait calmé l'assemblée… Il semblait d'ailleurs être sur le point de craquer lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis lui firent le plaisir de réapparaître, souriant et plaisantant, comme si rien ne s'était passé…_

_Le temps avait passé bien vite sur le monde de la magie et cela faisait à présent quatre longues années que la famille Weasley savourait son bonheur. Amy et Samuel se révélait être de parfaits petits sorciers en herbe. Sam avait déjà essayé de voler la baguette de sa mère… Heureusement que Ron était arrivé à temps… sans doute se serait-il cassé quelque chose si il n'était pas intervenu. La vie semblait finalement parfaitement normale. Dans les mémoire, toujours flottait l'impérissable souvenir de ces années à Poudlard. Mais l'école était loin à présent. La menace était complètement anéantie et le monde magique vivait en paix… Tous priaient pour ne jamais avoir à revoir leur vie chamboulée par l'arrivée d'un mage noir._

_Dans une petite maison sur la colline verdoyante, avec des champs à perte de vie, vivrait encore longtemps les Weasley. Le soleil se couchait en cette soirée d'été. _

_Et par delà le temps, il savait qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, pour l'éternité._

_ FIN _


End file.
